


You're My Magic

by Ebb_tide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Omorashi love story, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off of the Harry Potter world, but a few things have changed. I wrote this to celebrate my new ao3 account. I wrote this during the fourth of July holiday (you can only watch so many fireworks before you have to take a break lol). I hope you like it. Oh, the first chapter takes a bit for the omorashi to get started, but I just had to set the atmosphere a bit. Every chapter will have a healthy (or unhealthy :D) amount of pee desperation. Ok, thanks for checking this out and I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lend Me a Magical Hand

**Chapter 1: Lend Me a Magical Hand**

  
It was Harry Potter’s first day of school and he was beyond thrilled. Actually he had started the magical boarding school two months ago, but he wasn’t allowed to attend classes until today.

  
Harry was abandoned moments after he was born. His mother left the hospital without her baby boy and with no way of ever reconnecting with the baby. She had used a fake ID, a fake name, and spelled her face to avoid being recognized by surveillance cameras. When the hospital tested Harry’s DNA it didn’t match anyone in the system living or dead. Harry was a mystery from the moment he was born.

  
The doctor didn’t note on the hospital records that Harry’s mother used a magic spell to hide her identity. After all, it was possible that she had paid a magician to do it. There was no need to mark Harry as a wizard. Wizards were harder to place with adopted families.

  
After a short time in the orphanage, Harry was placed under the guardianship of his abusive, adopted parents. Harry was abused physically and verbally for years. One day he was beaten so badly that he needed to go to the hospital. For the first time in his life, Harry got a lucky break. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, The School for the Magically Gifted, was there. He sensed Harry’s magical potential and took the boy back to the school with him.

  
It wasn’t clear if Harry had magical parents or not, so he wasn’t allowed to practice until the school figured something out.

  
Today was the day that Harry was given permission to finally attend magic class. The source of his power was still unclear, but the teachers felt it was important to at least teach the boy basic magic. At his age, he was so far behind it was going to take a great deal of time to catch up.

  
Harry sat at the wooden desk in the room full of jars filled with dirt. He gripped his wand and waved it slowly through the air. He knew that he should cast spells with his eyes closed, but he couldn’t resist peeking. He squinted through his thick eyelashes and adjusted his black rimmed glasses with his non wand waving hand.

  
In unified synchronization, green stalks started to sprout from the jars. As the stalks grew, beautiful flower buds appeared on the ends. As the buds started to bloom, he felt his concentration wavering. He closed his eyes, like he was supposed to in the first place, and he felt a surge of energy. The surge was so powerful that it knocked him off of his feet. He fell backward and the wand fell from his hand and skittered across the room.

  
Harry opened his eyes as his blurred vision sharpened into focus. He had definitely been hit on the head far harder than that before, so he chalked up his dizziness and blurred vision to the strain of the spell. He knew from prior experience that a concussion needed a much harder hit.

  
A familiar voice made him sit up in attention. It was Draco Malfoy, one of the students that bullied him since the day he started. Harry hadn’t told any of the students about his abusive past, but he doubted that Draco would stop tormenting him, even if he knew.

  
Draco snarled. “Harry, you have to have more respect for your wand. You can’t just go throwing it around.”

  
Harry sighed. “Um, I dropped it. Thank you for the advice, though.”

  
Draco rolled his eyes. Draco was born in the House of Slytherin and he was raised in the serpent arts of the somewhat rouge house. Slytherins weren’t evil, they were just a little more hardcore than the other houses. Strength was valued over kindness, and intelligence was valued over compassion. That’s not to say that Slytherins backstabbed and double crossed each other. In fact they were very loyal to their own. It’s just that their loyalty was through mutual respect and not comfort or kind words.

  
Draco excelled in this philosophy and had no problem ignoring the needs or cares of others. That was until he met Harry Potter. For some reason Draco had compassion for Harry. He cared about Harry more than anyone in his entire life. When Harry was barred from attending classes and Draco secretly saw him crying in a dark hallway, Draco felt his emotions overflowing. The Slytherin locked himself in one of the empty rooms, so that no one would see and he broke every object in the room. He let the rage he felt over the injustice spill out of his body and channel through his wand, smashing every bottle, glass, jar, and breakable object to smithereens. It took him nearly an hour to come down from his rage high. When he could finally see straight again, he used a restoring spell to revert everything back to its original form.

  
Draco handed Harry his wand back and tried to ignore the blush on his face as Harry’s hand touched his.

  
Draco tried to hide his concern, by making his tone full of contempt. He was pretty good at it considering Harry thought the boy hated him. “Are you hurt Potter? That would be pretty laughable. A wizard hurting himself during a simple flower growing spell.”

  
Harry bit his lip. “Getting all fifty pots to sprout roses is really difficult.”

  
Draco smirked. “I remember the rose growing spell when I was a little kid. Mrs. Crabtree loves to do this spell every semester so that she can take all the roses back to her room with her and pretend like a boyfriend gave them to her. That woman needs to get laid really badly.”

  
Harry laughed. “You must have had her as a teacher a long time ago. She’s engaged and I think her love life is doing just fine.”

  
Draco cleared his throat. He hated being wrong, especially in front of Harry. “Aren’t you supposed to do this spell with a partner?”

  
Harry looked at the floor. “The partner they gave me is an advanced magician like you. He told me to practice for a while and he would come back later. That was like five hours ago.”

  
Draco blinked slowly, pushing the anger toward Harry’s lazy partner away. Draco smirked. “I don’t blame him. Who would want to stay here with you doing Kindergarten magic?”

  
Harry smiled. “I don’t care if its preschool magic, I’m just glad I can finally do it.”

  
Draco smirked. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Harry. Your spell is only effective if the roses live.”

  
The roses that filled the room were starting to wilt at a rapid pace. Harry’s eyes widened. “What’s happening?”

  
Draco sighed. “They need water. Just cast a quick water spell and they’ll be fine.”

  
Harry lifted his wand and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the roses around the room, but his eyes opened when he felt Draco’s hand on his wrist. Draco had a look in his eyes that he didn’t recognize. “Slytherins cast spells with our eyes open. When your eyes are closed you can’t see your enemies around you. You are vulnerable. Spell casting shouldn’t be a time of weakness; it should be a time of strength.”

  
Harry nodded and cast the spell with his eyes open. He focused on creating water suspended in the air. The water merged into a large ball over him and Draco. Draco smiled at how advanced Harry’s magic was already.

  
Harry waved his wand and tried to direct the water to the plants. Unfortunately he didn’t have enough concentration and the ball of water popped and dissipated.

  
Draco looked around expecting to be wet. “What happened?”

  
Harry bounced on his heels. “Um, it didn’t work.”

  
Draco looked at the wilted roses and frowned. “So where did the water go?”

  
Harry crossed his legs and leaned forward. “I have a pretty good guess.”

  
Draco laughed. “You have to-?”

  
Harry cut him off, blushing and crossing his legs tighter. “Yeah, really badly.”

  
Draco was about to tease Harry, but the sound of Mrs. Crabtree’s shoes echoed in the hallway.

  
Harry’s eyes doubled. “If Mrs. Crabtree comes in here and sees all these dying roses, she’s going to be so mad.”

  
Draco nodded and whipped his wand out of his pocket. Draco was an advanced wizard, but even he would have trouble regenerating all the roses in the seconds that it would take for the teacher to reach the room.

  
Draco summoned all his strength and blasted the roses with his power hoping for the best.

  
Mrs. Crabtree entered the room and gasped. “What is this?”

  
Draco had managed to cause every rose in the room to bloom, an impressive skill, but unfortunately they were all black roses instead of red.

  
Mrs. Crabtree frowned. “Is this some kind of joke?”

  
She didn’t recognize Draco and assumed that he was Harry’s magic partner. She sighed. “You two are not leaving until this classroom is full of red roses. I’m giving you fifteen minutes and then I’ll return.”

  
Harry blushed a deeper red than the former roses. He was too embarrassed to cross his legs in front of the female teacher, but he couldn’t help bouncing in place a little. “Mrs. Crabtree, I really need to use the toilet. It’s an emergency. Can I just go really quickly and then come back.”

  
Mrs. Crabtree shook her head. “I’m sorry Harry. I’m sure you can wait fifteen minutes.”

  
Harry was about to protest when Draco addressed the teacher. “How dare you speak like that! Apologize to Harry immediately.”

  
Mrs. Crabtree looked at Draco as if he had three heads. “Excuse me?”

  
Draco frowned. “Excuse you indeed. Woman, do you know who I am? I’m Dra-.”

  
Mrs. Crabtree raised her wand. “I don’t care who you are. You and Harry will have this room filled with red roses in fifteen minutes.”

  
With that, she waved her wand and disappeared, spelling the door closed behind her.

  
Draco banged on the door, but there was no way he could unspell a door sealed by a teacher. He was good, but not that good. After he pounded on the door a few times he slammed his fist a final time with his full force. He felt the pain shoot up from his fist, through his arm. He yelled a few profanities at the teacher who was probably no longer on the other side of the door.

  
Harry smiled. “You’re not quite a people person are you?”

  
Draco took a deep breath to steady himself. “I’m working on it.”

  
Harry put his hands in his pockets and crossed his legs tightly. “Maybe you just need to get laid.”

  
For once Draco was speechless. He looked at Harry with a quizzical expression and then started laughing. Draco laughed a hearty laugh, letting his emotions spill out freely, the way that only Harry caused him to do.

  
Harry smiled, but didn’t dare laugh. With a bladder as full as his was, that would have been a really bad idea.

  
When Draco finally stopped laughing, he pointed his wand at the roses. The ebony roses adopted a beautiful red center and slowly the red center spread through the petals.  
Harry shuffled painfully in place, but he still reveled in the beauty of the spell. Draco was taking his time with the spell so it would work perfectly. Harry smiled at the red roses transform. He actually preferred the roses when they had red petals with black on the ends. Harry was so mesmerized with the spell that he had momentarily forgotten about his current problem.

  
When the roses reached their proper color, Harry’s bladder reminded him that he still had an urgent matter to tend to. He moaned as he crossed his legs and hunched over. He faced away from Draco and pressed his hands against his crotch. When the painful wave of desperation ended, he took a slow breath, let go of his crotch and turned back around to face Draco.

  
Draco didn’t know how to feel, as thoughts of guilt ran through his head.

  
_If only I could have done that spell faster without the roses turning black. If only I hadn’t yelled at the teacher, maybe Harry could have convinced her to let him go. If only I did that original water spell for Harry, he wouldn’t be in pain right now._

  
Draco kept his sympathies in his head and well hidden from Harry. He raised an eyebrow, faking annoyance. “So, Potter, you gonna wee yourself or can you make it another measly fifteen minutes?”

  
Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Thirteen minutes and eight seconds.”

  
Draco smirked. “Yeah, who’s counting?”

  
Harry bit his lip and crossed his legs again, his hands back in his pockets. “D-Draco. I don’t know if I can h-hold it much longer.”

  
Draco’s voice was dry. “Are you serious?”

  
Harry let out a little whine as he nodded. “I have to pee so bad. Um, do you like, have a spell that could help?”

  
Draco sighed. “I have a spell that could clean up after you wet yourself, but nothing for before.” Draco couldn’t help the hint of concern that slipped into his next sentence. “Is it that bad?”

  
Harry shook his head. “No, I can hold it. I just have to try harder.”

  
Draco sat at the wooden desk trying to ignore Harry, as he danced in varying levels of desperation around the room. Draco would shoot a quick glance Harry’s way every time the poor boy let out a soft moan, groan, or whimper. Each time Draco’s heart stopped as he hoped Harry had held on. He knew that Harry must be mortified already by this situation, but wetting himself would just be incomprehensibly worse.

  
With ten minutes left, Harry had twisted himself pretzel style, crouched down on the floor, and was squeezing his groin. He was passed the point of caring if Draco saw him holding himself. As Harry held in the contents of his bladder as hard as he could, Draco held back his emotions twice as hard.

  
Surprisingly the first one to lose the battle was Draco. He couldn’t take seeing Harry in this much distress anymore. He took his wand and pointed it at Harry.

  
Harry spoke through gritted teeth. “What are you doing?”

  
Draco sighed. “You keep squirming and whining and whimpering. It’s driving me crazy.”

  
Draco waved his wand at Harry and Harry felt the need to go slowly decrease until he didn’t have to go at all anymore.

  
Harry smiled. “Thank you so much. What did you do?”

  
Draco glanced at Harry, trying to keep his concentration. “I’m going to try and give this water to the roses. That’s where it belongs anyway. By the way, I didn’t do this as a favor to you. I could really care less if you peed your pants. I did this because your whining was getting far too annoying.”

  
Harry felt his face flush red. “I’m sorry.”

  
Draco wanted to say ‘its ok’ so badly, but he bit his lip and gave an impatient grunt as an answer instead.

  
Draco directed the ball of water to the ruby red roses and they bloomed even wider. Before Draco could celebrate his ingenious plan, something went wrong. Draco winced and started straining to keep the now smaller water ball in the air.

  
Draco strained to talk. “The roses are full. They won’t take any more water.”

  
Harry swallowed. “It’s ok. The roses took some water so it’s not as much now. I can handle it.”

  
Draco shook his head. “I took it, so I have to be the one to hold it now.”

  
None of that was true, but Harry didn’t know that. Draco could easily have filled Harry’s bladder with the remaining water, but there was no way in the world he would do that. He had eased Harry’s pain completely and there was no way that he would start that pain up again. If Draco had his way, Harry would never be in pain again if he could help it.

  
Draco braced himself for the onslaught of fullness. The roses had absorbed some of the water, so it couldn’t be that bad could it?

  
The water filled into Draco’s bladder almost immediately and he grabbed his crotch and moaned instantly. “My God, Potter. This is with less liquid in me than you had?!”

  
Draco squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of desperation shook through his whole body.

  
Suddenly the door opened and Professor Snape was standing there with Mrs. Crabtree next to him.

  
Professor Snape was far from happy. His voice slithered through the room. “Draco Malfroy, I’ve been looking for you. You are late to Herbology class. It’s a good thing I can track you down so easily.”

  
The professor turned to Mrs. Crabtree. "Are you responsible for imprisoning Draco Malfoy?”

  
Mrs. Crabtree stuttered. “I-I didn’t know who h-he w-was.”

  
Professor Snape’s eyes rested on Draco again and he raised an eyebrow at the boy’s very obvious pee dance. The professor’s voice was low and emotionless. “Are you alright Draco? Do you need to use the facilities?”

  
Draco bounced up and down. “I’ve got to pee so badly, sir.”

  
Professor Snape was flustered for a moment by Draco’s bold honesty, but recovered quickly. “Just hold it. I have to speak to Mrs. Crabtree about a few things first.”

  
Draco was holding himself and rocking back and forth. He uncharacteristically whined, feeling like he was about to explode. “Professor Snape, I really, really can’t wait. I think my bladder’s going to burst.”

  
The professor wanted to excuse Draco, but he really did need to be present for the discussion with Mrs. Crabtree. He was about to scold Draco, but noticed Harry standing there. Harry wasn’t a member of Slytherin. He wasn’t a member of any house yet. Professor Snape used this rationale to assuage any guilt, when he transferred Draco’s full bladder into Harry’s.

  
Simultaneously Draco sighed in relief as Harry gasped in discomfort. Harry crossed his legs and focused on the floor as Professor Snape berated the teacher for sealing a Slytherin student, especially one with Draco’s prowess, into a classroom.

  
Draco whispered to Harry. “Are you ok?”

  
Harry bit his lip. “It’s less than before, but not much.”

  
Professor Snape continued to talk as if Harry wasn’t trying to desperately hold in the contents of a well filled bladder. Harry kept his hands in his pockets and his legs crossed. He jiggled his front foot and took one of his hands out of his pocket to put it on his stomach. He could feel his distended bladder. It was starting to hurt from being strained.

  
A really bad urge hit him and he moaned loudly. He knew Draco wasn’t his friend, but no one else in the room seemed to care. Maybe Draco would have a little bit of sympathy considering he was in this situation minutes ago.

  
Harry pleaded softly. “Draco, please help me.”

  
Draco felt his heart pounding through his chest. He had to do something. None of these teachers seemed to care about the boy that he cared so deeply about. Draco racked his brain until he came up with a solution.

  
Draco smiled. “Mrs. Crabtree.” At this point he didn’t care if he interrupted. He continued. “Harry needs an upperclassman to be his partner. Apparently his current partner has left him. I’m highly skilled and available to do it.”

  
Professor Snape frowned. “Are you sure?”

  
Draco nodded. “Yes.” He grabbed Harry’s hand off of his bladder and Harry winced. Draco dragged Harry to the door. “Now that Harry is represented by the house of Slytherin, it’s best that he gets to a toilet so he doesn’t embarrass himself and us by having an accident.”

  
Professor Snape still wanted to berate the teacher in front of Draco, but he nodded realizing Harry was close to losing it. “Alright.”

  
Draco dragged a hobbling Harry down the hall and into the nearest lavatory. Harry moaned as he danced from foot to foot in front of the urinal, trying to unzip his pants. Draco waved his wand and magically unzipped them instantly. Harry mumbled, “Thank you,” and situated himself in front of the urinal.

  
Draco blushed and turned quickly before he saw more of Harry than he wanted to. As the sound of liquid splashing echoed from the tiled bathroom walls, a moan of relief from Harry echoed off of the same walls moments later.

  
As Harry continued to relieve himself, Draco kept his body angled away and his eyes averted as well. After two minutes of silence, except for the sound of Harry peeing, Draco decided to break the silence. He tried to sound slightly bored, but there was enough concern in his voice for even Harry to pick up on. “So um, you made it?”

  
Harry was still concentrating on what he was doing. “Um hmm.”

  
Draco was happy that he was angled away from Harry because his face was bright red. “You don’t need me to spell anything clean from your pants or anything? I won’t make fun of you if you do.”

  
Harry smiled. “You sound like you care.”

  
Draco felt like his heart was about to explode. He wanted to tell Harry that he cared. He cared about Harry more than any other person on this entire planet Earth and he didn’t know why.

  
He took a deep breath, but all that came out was, “I’ll be waiting outside.”

  
Draco pushed the bathroom door open and walked out into the hall. He leaned against the wall and let out the smile that he was holding back.


	2. Teach Me a Magical Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is now Harry's full time tutor. Will he be able to hide his feelings for much longer? More importantly, will Harry be able to hide his constant need to pee from his new teacher? It's safe to say no to both questions ;)

Draco was sitting in the Grand Library tapping his foot impatiently. The reason for his impatience was Harry. He was waiting for the boy to arrive so they could start training, but he was late. He actually wasn’t late, but Draco had gotten to there so early that he had become restless.

Draco yawned, blinking his eyes sleepily. That was Harry’s fault too. After their encounter yesterday he spent the whole night tossing and turning instead of sleeping. This Harry induced insomnia was something Draco hoped was only temporary, but if his constant thoughts of Harry while he was awake were any indication, he might have to get used to the sleepless nights.

Draco stared at the entrance of the library. He waved his wand pretending to cast a spell for Harry to appear. It was only fair. Draco was hopelessly caught in the spell that Harry cast the first day they met.

Draco waved his wand and whispered. “E-spell-e-os appear-a-cos.”

Like magic, a figure was approaching the door. He was too far away for Draco to recognize, but as the figure came closer, it was clear that it was Harry. Draco laughed at the coincidence of Harry arriving after he cast the fake spell.

Harry rushed through the door and looked frantically from left to right, searching for his new magic partner. Draco smiled internally at the sight of Harry looking so anxious to find him. Harry’s anxiety may have been fueled by being late, but Draco chose to believe that Harry was anxious to see the blond boy again.

As Harry’s anxiety turned to distress, Draco had to stop the hiding game. It nearly broke Draco’s heart every time the boy was upset and this time was no exception.

Draco decided clearing his throat was a better idea than yelling in the library, but as the noise echoed through the large book storage, the librarian scowled at him as if he had shouted in a bullhorn. Harry’s head whipped to face Draco.

As Harry’s green eyes settled on Draco’s blue ones, Draco was caught under Harry’s spell again. Draco forced his face to stay emotionless, but his body was filled with pent up energy. As Harry approached, Draco swallowed nervously. Draco was a master wizard and an A+ student as well. He knew full well from his Physics classes that an object with a high level of stored potential energy must convert that to kinetic energy. Right now the poor boy had so much stored energy that it was surprising that he didn’t just explode on the spot.

As Harry rushed over to the table and stood in front of him, Draco grasped the leg of the table with his hand, squeezing for dear life. Draco hoped Harry would speak soon or the table leg would be reduced to splinters.

Harry smiled. His face was red and his chest was rising and falling quickly, searching for oxygen. His voice was raspy as he tried to catch his breath. “Hi.”

Draco tentatively loosened his grip on the table leg and responded just as breathlessly. “Hello.”

Harry swung the backpack from his shoulders and set it on the table between them. “I was looking forward to seeing you since yesterday.”

Draco’s voice cracked. “W-what?”

Harry smiled. “I can’t wait to learn all the spells you know.”

Draco cleared his throat. “Um, yes, well don’t expect me to teach you _everything_ I know. That would be stupid.”

Harry nodded. “Of course.”

Draco looked at his watch. “The most important lesson is to be on time. My time is too precious. I’m already wasting enough of it on you. I don’t need to squander a millisecond more because you arrive late.”

Harry bit his lip. “I understand. I came here right after class ended. In fact I ran all the way here so I wouldn’t be late.”

Draco smirked. “Good, always make me your top priority.”

Harry smiled, but shifted his weight uncomfortably. Draco had noticed that Harry was still standing even though there was a chair right next to him. Draco silently wondered to himself.

_Does he have to…?_

Harry crossed one leg over the other and thought he had done it subtly enough for Draco not to notice. Harry didn’t want to appear desperate in front of his tutor.

Harry tried to smile through the embarrassment. “Um, like I said I ran here right after class, so I didn’t have a chance to use the… um… the toilet. Is it alright if-?”

Draco cut him off. “You have to pee?”

Harry couldn’t help bouncing on the balls of his feet when Draco said the word ‘pee’, but quickly pulled himself together stilling himself and shyly nodding. He felt his face getting hot, but hoped the deep blush on his face went undetected due to his face being red already from him running over here.

Draco sized up the situation. Harry was doing a poor job at looking like his bathroom need was little more than a slight need, but he didn’t look desperate either. Draco would never intentionally cause Harry physical harm and it didn’t look like Harry was in pain.

Draco spoke slowly, almost shaming Harry to agree with him. “You can hold it till we’re done, right?”

Harry crossed his front leg tighter against the back one and bounced more noticeably. Harry was sure his blush was now obvious. “Um, I really have to go.”

Draco twitched from the urgency in Harry’s voice and felt bad for delaying him in the first place. Draco tried to sound dismissive. “Fine go, just be quick.”

Harry smiled and grunted a thank you as he raced to the toilets.

Draco took a deep breath. He tried to figure out what just happened. Harry meant more to him than anyone on the planet, so why did he deny Harry instant relief? Why did he continue to toy with Harry even after it was clear the boy was embarrassed? Was it because he was a Slytherin and he had to hurt the people that he cared about? No, it couldn’t be that or Harry would still be standing there. Draco would have been delighting in the boy squirming in front of him. So what was it?

Draco smiled at the slow realization of his feelings. He didn’t want Harry to be in pain or hurt or even embarrassed. What he wanted was to be in control. When Harry asked him permission to do something, even the smallest of things, Draco felt needed. Feeling needed by Harry was something Draco wanted more than anything.

Draco smiled wider as he anticipated the gratitude the always polite Harry would offer him when he came back. Draco reached across the table opening one of Harry’s spell books. He spoke while reading the first page. “What is magic? This is a question with multiple answers.”

Draco shut the book noisily. “What is this garbage? This book actually cost money?”

The librarian responded with a loud shh noise. Draco looked up and scowled at her. He debated flipping her off, but decided against it since the library was a place he and Harry needed to meet at. It would be a poor choice to get banned from this mutual studying place.

Draco sensed Harry’s arrival before he saw him. Draco spoke while flipping through the pages of the book. “This book is a little basic. We may have to skip ahead a little.”

Harry muttered a weak “Uh huh”, which caused Draco to look up and meet his eyes. Harry was biting his lip and it was clear that for some reason he had not found the relief that he was looking for from the library’s facilities.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You ok?”

Harry gave his legs a quick squeeze together and leaned forward awkwardly. “Toilet’s closed.”

He pulled out the chair across from Draco and sat down, immediately crossing his legs and bouncing them. He gave a very unconvincing smile. “It’s ok I can wait.”

Draco answered in his head. _No you can’t._ He chose different words when he answered out loud. “Are you sure?”

Harry nodded, bouncing his head as much as he was bouncing his legs. “The magic lesson should distract me.”

Harry was right. Once Draco started, Harry was completed fixated on the unlikely teacher. Draco’s voice was like magic to Harry’s ears. As Harry focused on the knowledge Draco was sharing, the desperate boy’s legs stopped shaking and his full bladder was the furthest thing from his mind.

Harry’s pen moved swiftly across the paper of his notebook as he tried to write as fast as Draco spoke. Draco was moving his arms in grand gestures while explaining the lesson. He had chosen elemental magic as the first lesson to teach Harry. It was Draco’s favorite subject and something he had a real passion for.

He spoke so quickly that it was hard for Harry to keep up. When Draco paused for a moment, Harry raised his hand. “I’m sorry, but I missed the part you said about intensifying a fire spell. Can you please repeat it?”

Harry expected Draco to scream at him, or to at least throw his book at him. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Draco pointed his wand at the page and the words magically appeared on the paper.

Harry gasped. “I didn’t know a spell like that existed.” The gasp caused Harry to be reminded of his bladder and he started to bounce his knees under the table again.

Draco shook his head quickly. “You can’t tell anyone I did that. That’s one of the forbidden spells at Hogwarts. It’s not destructive like most of the forbidden spells, but it kind of walks the fine line of cheating.”

Harry nodded and tried to push the twinges his bladder was sending him out of his mind.

Draco continued his lecture. “Now moving on to water spells.”

Harry shifted in his seat hoping he could handle this.

Draco spoke like a seasoned professor. “Water is one of the most basic elements we can control. When casting water spells we use our wands, but we have to let the element flow through our bodies. Let the liquid build in your core and flow through your body.”

Harry let out a groan and grabbed his crotch tightly. He squeezed his eyes closed as he felt the liquid shifting inside of him from a place quite different than his core. He rocked back and forth hoping to keep himself contained, but didn’t open his eyes again, trying to fight through the overwhelming urge and the total mortification.

He opened his eyes slowly and felt the tears at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if they were from desperation or embarrassment, but both sensations were equally as intense. Harry kept his hands buried between his legs and crossed his legs tightly, staring at the table as he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Draco, I have to go so badly. I can’t hold it in much longer.”

Harry’s eyes met Draco’s. They were filled with tears as he begged his tutor. “Please, I have to pee so badly. It’s so bad. It’s really bad. I have to… it’s so… I can’t…”

Draco felt like his heart was in his throat by now. He swallowed around the lump and tried to devise a plan. Harry was not in the proper state to fix it himself, so Draco happily took the role of hero.

Draco patted Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll fix this.” He ran up to the librarian’s counter and rang the bell to get her attention. The librarian looked up from sorting books in the back room. She slowly put the book in her hand down and sauntered over toward Draco. Draco tried to stay calm as he waited for the librarian’s slow approach. He reminded himself that she didn’t know that Harry was having a bathroom emergency so it would be a bad idea to scream at her to hurry up.

When the librarian finally reached him Draco spoke quickly. “My friend needs to use the toilet really badly. The main one is closed, so is it alright if he uses the staff one?”

Draco held out his hand expecting the woman to put a staff bathroom key on his palm, but instead the lady frowned. “Staff bathrooms are only for staff.”

Draco’s eyes doubled, and then narrowed. “You unbelievably cruel old hag! You have the nerve to-.”

He stopped short remembering his plan to not get banned from the library for life. His hand twitched on the wand at his side. His mind wandered to all the things he could do to this woman. He could make her pay dearly for denying Harry’s needs.

As his fingers twitched on his wand, he felt Harry’s clammy hand over his. Draco jumped, surprised that Harry was standing there.      

Harry had gathered his books into his backpack and strapped it on his shoulders. He figured that if the librarian wasn’t going to let him go, he had to be prepared to find another alternative outside of the library.

Harry had his hands in his pockets and was marching in place, trying to do the least embarrassing pee dance that he could. He pleaded with the librarian. “Please, Ma’am. I really have to go. Can you make an exception just this once?”

The librarian frowned. “No exceptions. I’m sorry.”

Harry whined. “But-but I can’t hold it. Ma’am I’m about to pee myself.”

The librarian turned to leave. “Not my problem.”

Draco growled. “You-.”

Harry grabbed his arm, cutting him off. “We have to find another toilet quickly.”

Draco nodded and left the library, with Harry hobbling after him. Draco had picked the Grand Library as a study place because it was close to his Slytherin dorm. If Harry could make it down the hall to Draco’s room, he could pee there.

Draco pointed. “This way. You can go in my dorm.”

Harry nodded as he tried to keep up. Harry stopped for a second to cross his legs and hold himself. Draco turned to face him and leaned on the wall, waiting until Harry was ok enough to walk again. Draco tapped the wall as he watched Harry contort himself waiting for the wave of desperation to pass.

Harry grunted. “I’m surprised you didn’t transfer my full bladder to the librarian.”

Draco kept the tone of his voice even, trying to hide the panic from Harry. “That spell was effective because your bladder was full due to a water spell. You really have to pee this time, so there’s not much I can do about it.”

There was silence except for the whimpering from Harry. The urge was less, but he still wasn’t sure if he could move yet.

Draco tapped his foot against the wall and hoped Harry thought it was from impatience instead of concern. “Just suck it up and let’s get moving.”

Harry’s body tensed and he wordlessly started walking again. Draco stayed silent as well until they reached the door.

As Draco put the keys in the door Harry moaned. “It hurts so badly.”

When Draco pushed the door open and walked inside, Harry didn’t follow. Draco frowned. “C’mon.”

Harry’s whole body was shaking as he shook his head. “I can’t make it.”

Draco linked his arm through Harry’s and pulled him through the door. “Yes you can. If you pee in my dorm, I’ll never let you live it down. Use that for motivation.” He sat on the couch and pointed. “Toilet’s the second door on the right.”

Harry nodded and felt a renewed strength as he raced to the toilet. He turned the knob with a shaky hand to open the door, but a deep voice from behind him caused him to freeze. “What are you doing here?”

The voice belonged to Professor Snape and the professor didn’t sound happy. Harry stuttered. “P-Please I have to-.”

Snape cut him off and took him by the arm, forcefully dragging him to the main room. Draco stood quickly from the couch. “Professor, I invited him here. He’s gotta pee. Just let him use the toilet.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “This again? How old are you Potter? I’m starting to wonder if you were properly toilet trained as a child.”

Harry felt his eyes filling with a cloud of tears. He grew up with abusive parents so he was used to being yelled at or humiliated, but being made fun of in front of Draco felt different. He wasn’t sure why though.

Harry was holding himself like a little boy in front of the Professor, but he knew even this tried and true method wouldn’t work for much longer. His bladder was overly full and he could feel it throbbing in his abdomen. By the time the constant spasms started, he knew he was about to lose control.

Draco yelled at Snape. “Just let him go! I let him come in here to use the toilet, just let him do it.”

Snape’s voice slithered. “Sympathy?”

Draco shook his head. “It’s- it’s not like that.”

Snape smirked. “Oh, is it now?”

Harry leaned over painfully. “Please…”

Draco felt his breathing pick up speed and his heart started to race. Draco bit his lip letting all pretenses fall. “Please Professor Snape.”

Snape frowned. “Sympathy is a weakness I thought someone like you would never have.”

Harry whimpered and Draco almost fell apart. Draco pleaded with Snape. “Just let him go. I don’t want to see him in pain. When he’s in pain I can feel it too. I care about him. Are you happy? I said it. Just -.”

Draco stopped as he heard a high pitched moan from Harry followed by the sound of liquid hitting the floor. He could hear Harry softly crying next to him as the only sound in the room was him sobbing and peeing. After what literally felt like forever, Harry stopped.

Draco, careful not to look at Harry for fear of embarrassing him more, waved his wand clearing the mess on the floor and Harry’s pants as if nothing happened.

Draco looked at Harry and was unable to see the boy’s green eyes behind the lenses. Harry’s sobbing had left his eyelashes wet with tears and those tears left his lenses foggy and opaque. 

Before Draco could say anything, Harry bolted from the room.

Draco turned his head slowly to face Snape. Draco’s blood was boiling hot in his veins and he felt a protective rage simmering inside him. When he looked at his Professor all he saw was the pain that he had just caused Harry. The humiliation. The shame. All he wanted was to correct that. To make Snape feel just as humiliated and ashamed.

Draco closed his eyes and let the anger collect in the core of his body. He pointed his wand at Snape as he let the anger flow through his hands, out through his wand. Looking back on this, Snape would say that he was caught off guard and that was how Draco was able to land such a powerful attack against him. Draco knew the truth though. He was in love with Harry and he wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt him. Harry gave him a strength that no wizard could defend against.

Draco let that thought run through his mind as he looked down at a now unconscious Snape, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to arrive with a harsh, but well deserved detention.


	3. An Expected Punishment and an Unexpected Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's feelings are starting to become more obvious to Harry. This would be a great time to talk about them... it's just that Draco really has to pee.

Draco sat in the chair just outside of Headmaster Dumbledore’s office. He could hear the shouting between the Headmaster and Snape through the closed door. He wondered what his punishment would be when the voice of the secretary pulled him from his thoughts. She spoke with excitement in her voice. “What did you do?”

Draco shrugged. “I used my wand on Professor Snape and knocked him unconscious.”

The secretary smiled. Most wizards at Hogwarts hated Slytherins and this secretary was more than happy that Draco schooled Snape.

Draco looked back down at his hands on his lap and sighed. He felt a tingle in his bladder and smiled as it reminded him of Harry. He stood, trying to prevent the same mistake Harry made and darted his eyes around looking for the bathroom.

The secretary saw him stand and used her friendliest voice. “Can I help you?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah, I have to use the toilet. Where is it?”

The secretary looked back at her paperwork. “It’s in Headmaster Dumbledore’s office. Is it an emergency?”

Draco sat down, blushing. “No.”

He frowned, knowing that there had to be another bathroom around. He highly doubted that the secretary went into the Headmaster’s office every time she needed a bathroom break, but he decided not to press the issue. He figured she didn’t like him because he was Slytherin and took pleasure in seeing him uncomfortable. Not only were Slytherin’s not well liked throughout Hogwarts, they were also quite paranoid.

Draco hummed to himself.

The secretary looked up. “If you really have to-.”

Draco cut her off. “I’m fine.” He was actually starting to feel a lot less than fine. He didn’t have to go that bad initially, but the obstacle of not having access to a toilet made his need for one grow substantially.

The shouting match between the two men continued and Draco was starting to get uncomfortable. He glanced at Dumbledore’s office and imagined the beautifully enticing toilet inside. As the clock ticked, his bladder pulsed in time with it and Draco let out a quiet moan.

He could feel the eyes of the secretary on him, but he didn’t dare look up. At this point he was bouncing one of his knees and shifting in the seat occasionally. Every time he shifted, he could feel the secretary’s eyes on him. He sighed to himself.

_She’s probably getting off on my need to pee. I bet she’ll tell all her friends about the Slytherin that was bouncing in his chair about to wet himself like a baby. This can’t possibly get any worse._

As if answering his rhetorical question Harry arrived. Draco closed his eyes.

_This just got worse._

Harry sat down next to Draco, but he wasn’t wearing his trademark happy smile. In fact he looked almost as miserable as Draco did and that was saying a lot considering Draco was trying to hold back a gallon of pee.

Draco tried to still himself in his chair. “Why are you here?”

Harry’s smile returned. “I heard you attacked Professor Snape. Did you really beat him while he begged for mercy and then choked him until he was unconscious?”

Draco smirked. The rumor going around was starting to become quite colorful. “Nah, I just blasted him with a spell. If it’s alright with you, can you let the other rumor spread like its true?”

Harry laughed. “It won’t be too hard. Half of Hogwarts thinks you did it and the other half are too scared of you to say otherwise.”

Draco winced as his bladder thumped in his abdomen. “What half are you, Potter?”

Harry took a second to answer. “The scared half. You have so many embarrassing things to blackmail me with now, that I think I have to do your bidding for eternity.”

Draco’s eyes softened. “I have to pee.”

Harry looked confused. “What?”

Draco whispered so the secretary couldn’t hear. “I have to pee so bad right now that I think my bladder is going to burst.”

Harry looked at Draco’s legs bouncing and wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before.                                  

Draco put a hand on his thigh, as close to his crotch as he could without actually gripping himself and continued to whisper. “I’m telling you this because I want you to know something. Everyone gets into an embarrassing situation every once in a while, but when you get in one in front of your friend you never have to be afraid of blackmail.”

Harry felt his face turn bright red. “We’re friends?”

Draco moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to not squeeze his groin in front of the secretary.

Harry smiled. “Should I take that as a yes?”

Draco opened his eyes and took a slow breath before meeting Harry’s eyes and nodding.

Harry frowned. He knew Draco was a complicated guy, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Draco hadn’t just excused himself and went to the bathroom.

Before he could ask, Professor Snape emerged from the Head masters office. He glared at Draco giving both Harry and Draco chills, and snaked his way out of the room and down the hall.

Headmaster Dumbledore called Harry and Draco inside. Harry went in first as Draco slowly stood, making sure he had a handle on his swollen bladder, and followed behind.

When the two got to Dumbledore’s office, Dumbledore closed the door behind them and directed them to sit in the two chairs across from his desk. Draco knew who Dumbledore was, but never actually had a conversation with the Headmaster. Slytherins tended not to socialize. Also, Draco never got into any real trouble so he had never been sent to the principal’s office.

Dumbledore smiled. “I know you Harry Potter…” he shifted his eyes to Draco, “… but you must be Draco Malfoy.”

Draco nodded, “I am. Pleased to meet you, sir.” He had to pee so badly, but he didn’t want the first words that he said to this distinguished man to be along the lines of ‘I gotta go pee-pee really bad’.

Dumbledore watched the boy squirming in his seat, but wrote it off as just nerves. Draco looked behind the Headmaster and saw a closed door. That could either be a clothing closet or a water closet. The sheer possibility of it being a toilet made Draco’s bladder churn so badly, he couldn’t help but put his hands between his legs. He bent over in the chair so far that his chin was practically touching his knees and he groaned loudly.

Dumbledore stood and raced around the desk kneeling down next to Draco. His voice was filled with a fatherly level of concern. “Are you alright son? Are you hurt?”

Draco held his urine in as he let his pride go. “S-sir, I have to pee really, really badly. I’ve held it in way too long.”

Dumbledore nodded. “After my chat with Snape this seems like quite a problem amongst you boys.”

Draco stumbled to his feet and crossed his legs with his hand squeezing between his legs for dear life. He bounced up and down a few times, and when he stopped his legs were still trembling. “Oh my God, I have to pee so bad. I can’t hold it.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Go right ahead. The toilet is right over there.”

Draco was glad to see that the door he thought was the toilet, was. He raced over in the most undignified way and quickly closed the door behind him. The office was small so Draco was sure that the sound of him peeing and moaning in relief would be audible to the Headmaster and Harry, but at that moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting the sweet relief that his bladder yearned for. He cursed as it took longer than he wanted to fumble with the zipper on his jeans. When he was finally free, he aimed, closed his eyes, and relaxed all the tightly clenched muscles in his body.

He moaned loudly, his voice echoing off of the bathroom walls. He smiled blissfully as his urine splashed noisily into the bowl and he felt all the tension in his body melt away. He couldn’t imagine a better feeling, that is until he heard the conversation between Harry and Dumbledore through the door.

Dumbledore smiled. “Quite the odd fellow in there. What can you tell me about this Slytherin Lad?”

Harry smiled, his face beaming. “Oh him? That’s Draco Malfoy. He’s my friend.”

Draco smiled back on the other side of the bathroom door, his face beaming just as much. He blinked back the first tears of happiness that ever filled his eyes. He spoke softly to himself. “And that’s Harry Potter. He’s my friend too.”        


	4. Hold It In A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love story continues as Harry tries to hold in his feelings for Draco along with his desperately full bladder.

Harry was sitting outside of the classroom on the cold floor. He had been in that spot for ten minutes. He was leaning against the wall, out of sight from the teacher or the student serving detention inside. Harry’s phone buzzed with a message from the student.

Harry read the text. _I’ll be done with this stupidity soon, then it’s just you and me._

Harry felt his heart jump in his chest when he read the short message. It was typical Draco; a sentence filled with anger and then a slight bit of mystery. Harry read the words ‘then it’s just you and me’ again. They were probably innocent enough and just meant that they were going to continue their one-on-one tutoring, but Harry let his thoughts drift a little.

_What if it’s more than just tutoring? He’s already admitted to being my friend, what if he feels more than that?_

Harry blushed at the realization and put his hand over his mouth as if he had said it out loud. He shook his head telling himself that he was being silly.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a spiral notebook. He opened to a clean page and started to doodle. He was convinced that doodling would get his mind off of the lingering thoughts he was having about Draco. Harry’s life had been filled with hatred and abuse, so he wasn’t even sure if what he was feeling was something real or just confusion.

He tried to push Draco out of his mind and thought he was doing a good job until he looked down at his notebook. The page was filled with rather artistic swirls and shapes. Unfortunately the shapes were around the letters D-R-A. Harry’s pencil had paused at the lower curve of the letter A.

Harry closed the book quickly and told himself that if Draco happened to see it, he would just say he was writing the word dragon. He stuffed the book back into his backpack and sighed. The smile on his face from merely thinking Draco’s name in his head should have been further evidence that he was falling for the boy, but Harry didn’t pick up on this signal either.

A signal he did recognize was a familiar heaviness in his bladder. Even though Draco had an hour long detention, Harry had raced to the classroom to wait outside, bypassing his after school toilet stop. Harry was starting to regret this decision as the feeling of a slightly fuller than comfortable bladder continued to make itself known. He stood slowly and felt the liquid shift inside.

He knew he had more than 45 minutes before Draco’s detention ended, and he knew he wouldn’t last. He winced as he scolded himself for letting it get to this point when a little planning ahead could have easily prevented this.

He made a motion to leave, but by doing this the detention teacher was now aware of his presence. The teacher, a man with gold rimmed glasses and red hair, turned to Harry and addressed him. “Is your name Harry Potter?”

Harry turned slowly to face the teacher and adjusted his thick black frames before answering. “Yes I am.”

The teacher smiled. “You’ve been a hot topic amongst us professors. We had to take a vote to determine if you could take magic classes here or not. You’ll be pleased to know that I voted in favor of your education.”

Harry shifted his weight. He really had to go, but he didn’t want to seem rude. He wished his bladder would give him a warning that he had to go before he reached absolutely bursting levels. He put his hands in his pockets and crossed one leg in front of the other. Anyone observing this would think he was just standing casually, but Draco had too much experience seeing Harry desperate to pee not to notice this first sign.

The blush on Harry’s face wasn’t just from appreciating a professor’s vote of support, it was also from that fact that his crush knew he had to pee really badly.

Harry smiled, clenching his teeth together as he tried not to embarrass himself in front of Draco for the umpteenth time. Harry’s voice was a little harsh from clenching his teeth. “Thank you, Sir.”

The professor nodded. “No problem at all m’boy. In a week you’ll have to choose what house you are going to study in.”

Harry crossed his legs tighter, realizing this conversation was going to last longer than he wanted it to. “Um, I don’t think I have a say in that. Isn’t the sorting hat the deciding vote?”

The professor smiled. “Yes of course, but some say that if you wish hard enough for a specific house that the hat picks up on that.”

Draco laughed from his desk. “That’s that dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I think you confuse real wizarding magic with the magic in fairytales that parents tell their children. The hat relies on fate to guide its decision. If it’s fate for Harry to be in Slytherin house, then so be it.”

The professor raised an eyebrow. “Who said anything about Harry being in Slytherin house?”

Draco’s eyes flashed with embarrassment as his face flushed red. “I just…it’s just… I mean…”

Harry was surprised to see Draco stuttering so much over his words. He would actually be enjoying this if he didn’t have to pee so very badly.

His bladder pulsed agonizingly as Draco finished his sentence, but Harry wasn’t even listening to what he was saying. Any other day Harry would delight in the mere sound of Draco’s voice and hang on his every word, but right now he could only hear his own needs screaming through his head. He wanted so badly to just grab himself to stave off the awful feeling he was having. The feeling like he about to lose control any minute. He wanted to grab himself through his pockets, his hands were already in there, but he feared the professor would see.

He took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest. This was a more desirable position. This way there was less temptation to take a quick squeeze.

Harry turned to leave, hoping this shift in conversation was the all guise he needed to slip out. He hoped that now that the professor’s attention was on Draco, he could sneak out unnoticed, but he was a little too slow. The professor turned to face Harry again. “Would you want to be a Slytherin?”

Harry winced. _I want to pee, that’s really what I want. I want that more than anything._

Harry didn’t want to have this conversation, even if he wasn’t filled to the brim with urine. He had heard good and bad things about all the houses, but when people talked about Slytherin, the bad fair outweighed the good. The fact that he cared about Draco so much made him feel uneasy that the decision was actually in someone else’s hands. If fate put the two together in the same house, Harry was ok with that. If fate put them in different houses, Harry was less ok with that. It’s not like Harry wouldn’t still be able to be friends with Draco, but the tutoring would stop and someone from the same house would take over. Harry would have to find another creative way to see Draco on a daily basis.

Harry winced as a powerful urge slammed into his bladder. If this painful assault kept up he figured the creative way Draco could see him on a daily basis was to visit him in the school hospital.

Harry crossed his legs tighter and bounced up and down in an attempt to passive aggressively reveal his desperate need for a toilet to the professor. The professor looked at Harry sympathetically. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Harry shook his head. “Um, no it’s just I… I have to go.”

The professor shook his head. “If the sorting hat decides you need to go to a certain house you don’t _have_ to go.”

Harry bit his lip and whined. “No, no… I have to… I have to… _go_.”

The professor scrunched his eyebrows. “You really don’t.”

Harry sighed. He was either going to embarrass himself by telling this man he was about to pee his pants, or he was going to embarrass himself more by actually doing it. He blurted it out as quickly as he could. “Sir, I’m sorry. I have to get to a toilet right away. It’s an emergency.”

He might have said the words as quickly as he could, but they still hung embarrassingly in the air as if he had said them in slow motion. He turned to leave, grateful that he could begin his journey for relief. Sadly, he was prevented from relief again by the professor.

The professor spoke as Harry’s poor bladder pounded. “Wait. If you’re walking around school during these hours a hall monitor may stop you thinking you escaped detention.”

Speaking of escape, Harry had no choice but to put both of his hands between his legs and squeeze, preventing another kind of escape from happening. As he tried to hold back the tide, the professor scribbled on a hall pass and handed it to Harry. “Just in case they stop you.”

Harry reluctantly took one hand from his aching groin to accept the pass and grunted a thank you as he raced out of the room.

As Harry walked, the urge let up a little, so he released his grip. He was hunched over mainly to keep his need at bay, but also to avoid the stares from other students that may have picked up on his situation. With his eyes averted to the floor, he was unaware of the fact that the halls were completely deserted, and no one was around to witness his desperate shuffle. With his eyes trained to the floor, he also was unaware when a student finally joined him in the empty halls and was walking toward him.

The student was a curly haired brunette, whose face was buried in a book as she walked. She never had to look out for people roaming the hallways because they were mostly empty at this time. Unfortunately he and she were both preoccupied with their own engrossing matters and neither noticed each other until they collided.

When they hit into each other they both were knocked back, but they were still on their feet. The only thing that fell to the ground was the girl’s book.

Harry’s manners instantly kicked in as he apologized. “I’m so sorry.” He knelt down to pick up the book and winced as he squeezed his muscles tightly. Desperation hit him so forcefully, he had to put a hand to the floor to steady himself before rising.

The girl frowned. “What are you doing out here?” Her voice wasn’t angry, just shocked that someone would be wandering the school halls. When classes end for the day, all the students run as fast as they can to their dorms, not wanting to spend an extra minute on school premises. She figured he could have been a kid from detention, but judging by his apology and gesture to pick up her book, he didn’t look like the trouble making type.

Harry crossed his legs and bent forward, taking his hall pass out of his pocket. She looked about the same age as him, so she wasn’t a teacher, so he assumed she was a hall monitor instead. He handed her the pass and threw temporary shyness aside. “I- I have a pass. I-I’m allowed to be here.”

She smiled. “It’s ok. I’m a student like you. You’re not in trouble. My name’s Hermione Granger.” She looked at the pass that had scribbled handwriting on it. She squinted at it as she read the messy handwriting out loud. “Please excuse Harry Potter. Toilet.”

She looked up when Harry moaned painfully. Hermione looked concerned. “Are you ok? Are you going to be ill?”

Tears were forming in his eyes. His face was red with strain more than embarrassment as he let the third person today know that he was desperate to go. “I-I have to, um… ugh.”

He bent forward with his legs twisted together and his hands squeezing his crotch for dear life. He moaned. “I have to… um, I have to go really, really badly.”

Harry looked up at Hermione who still had a confused looked on her face. Now that Harry was looking at her, he wasn’t bent forward and she could see his hands between his legs. Realization flashed into her eyes slowly. “Oh…”

Harry took his hands away, favoring the less mortifying stance of crossed legs, and bounced up and down desperately.

Hermione blinked away the awkwardness a squirming Harry was making her feel and she took one of his hands and pulled him with her. “C’mon, the toilets are this way.”

As they turned the corner their hands broke apart and she was walking a few steps ahead of Harry, hoping to quicken the poor boy’s pace so he would make it in time. She tried to sound cheery. “We’re almost there.”

Harry’s voice travelled through the distance between them. “I’m so sorry about this. You must think I’m an idiot.”

Hermione laughed. “Not at all. I’ve done the same thing tons of times. I’ve been studying in the library and not paying attention to anything, but my notes for hours. By the time I’m done, I’m so desperate for a toilet I can barely walk straight. The worst part is that the library bathrooms are always closed when you really need them.”

Harry winced at the painful memory of the locked library toilets.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Harry smiled as he pushed the door. To his horror the door didn’t open. He winced as he pushed again, hoping the door was just stuck. After his second attempt was unsuccessful he put his hands between his trembling thighs and leaned forward moaning. “No it can’t be locked. I have to pee. I can’t hold it. I really, really have to pee.”

Hermione grabbed his arm. She didn’t tell him she was going to pull him into the girl’s room, because she was afraid he would protest. His eyes were closed, straining to hold it in, so she had the upper hand.

When Harry opened his eyes, the pink walls and the lack of urinals were a sign that this was not the boy’s room. Even in this state he tried to be polite and back out of the forbidden room, but Hermione still had a grip on his arm. “You’re already in here. Just go.”

Harry nodded as he approached one of the silver, shiny stalls. He pushed the stall hoping it would open. If it didn’t, he was prepared to crawl under it. He let out a whimper as the door opened easily. He locked it behind him and quickly unzipped his jeans peeing loudly into the toilet meant for girls only. He bit his bottom lip holding back the moan of relief, trying to save some dignity. When a moan slipped out from between his lip and his teeth, he felt his face heat up with shame.

Hermione heard the sound and didn’t want Harry to feel too embarrassed. She turned the water from the sink on. She twisted the facet knob to full blast to try and drown out any more sounds and shield Harry from more humiliation.

She froze as she heard the sound of the door opening. She could have kicked herself for not locking it. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy peek his head through it.

He looked at the stunned girl and spoke with concern in his voice. “Is Harry in here?”

Hermione nodded and Draco walked through the door, locking it behind him. Draco eyed Hermione for a minute. They knew each other, but were not on the best of terms. Hermione was the top student at Hogwarts and Draco was the number two student. Less than a tenth of a point separated their positions and that was the source of their rivalry.

Draco looked at the running water of the sink and crossed his legs breathing out slowly. He didn’t really want to use the toilet in front of Hermione, but he was a lot more desperate than his crossed legs hinted.

He walked over to the stall neighboring Harry’s as casually as he could. He pushed the door open and was about to walk in when Hermione spoke. “You can’t go in there.”

Draco let his guard down as he turned around with slightly desperate eyes. “The boy’s room is locked and… um… I… can’t… wait…”

He felt his steel facade cracking more and more after each word. He noticed the blush on Hermione’s face as he rapidly tapped his foot on the ground.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just that Myrtle lives there. All the girls know not to use that stall.”

Draco bit his lip. Being so close to a toilet was making his need to go reach critical levels. “Myrtle lives in the toilet? Is that a turtle or a fish or something?”

Hermione shook her head again. “Myrtle is a girl ghost. She lives in there during the day and she floats around the room at night.”

Draco reluctantly stepped away from the stall and stood next to Hermione, leaning against the back of the sink. He crossed he legs and looked at the ceiling as his hands gripped the sides of the sink tightly. He shifted from side to side against the sink while shaking his crossed front leg.

Hermione put a hand on his back as he took a shaky breath in. His voice was thin as he spoke through the strain. “Can you turn off the water please?”

Hermione quickly shut off the water and the only sound in the room was Harry still peeing. Hermione wasn’t sure how he was still going for so long. He must have _really_ had to go.

Draco moaned at the sound of some else’s relief, regretting that it wasn’t his. The only thing that prevented him from barging in and claiming the toilet as his own was the fact that it was Harry inside. Draco would put himself through any humiliation imaginable if it meant Harry wouldn’t have to endure it.

Draco moaned. “Granger.” Hermione looked up, reacting to the sound of her last name.

Draco closed his eyes. Hermione wouldn’t have been the first person he’d have chosen as a person to confide in, but no one else was around. His words were blunt and unfiltered. He was almost whispering, ashamed to say it too loudly. “I have to pee so badly. I don’t know how much more of this I can endure.”

Hermione spoke softly as well. “Just hold it a little longer.”

Draco answered shakily. “I don’t know if I can. I peed in the morning before school. I had to go pretty badly at lunch and I’ve been holding it in since then.”

She felt Draco’s hands shaking the sink against their backs. She whispered. “Why didn’t you just go after lunch?”

Draco grimaced as he felt a really bad urge hit him. “I try to avoid places that I’ve been attacked in before. Apparently other houses think it’s funny to jump a Slytherin for the sheer crime of taking a leak.”

Hermione gasped. “That’s terrible.”

Draco continued. “When I realized holding it until after detention could have been a struggle that I might not have won, I asked my professor for a pass to the toilet. Even though I told them it was an emergency, each professor denied me permission. Finally when the detention professor realized I was about to wet the seat if I didn’t go, he wrote me a pass.”

Hermione blinked. She knew that the school was not the warmest toward their fellow Slytherin students, but she didn’t know that they were that cruel.

Draco let out a strained grunt and turned away from her. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could and squeezed himself to the point that it was painful.

The sound of Harry flushing the toilet caused them both to look in that direction. When Draco saw the stall door crack open, he took a quick breath in and hopped from foot to foot. When Harry walked out, Draco raced into the stall and faced the toilet, ripping his zipper down.

Harry, realizing Draco didn’t lock the door, grabbed onto the top of the door holding it closed. Harry held the door, preventing it from swinging open as Draco relaxed his bladder for the first time since lunch.

Hermione turned the water on again to drown out the sounds coming from the stall, but Draco’s relief was much louder than the running water.

When he finally finished Harry and Draco washed their hands.

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione. “If you have to go, Draco and I can wait outside.”

Hermione smiled. “That’s sweet, but I went just a little while ago. I was studying in the library and believe it or not, the toilets were actually open.”

The three of them walked out of the toilets smiling and laughing, but stopped short when they saw an angry wizard standing in front of them with her arms crossed. She was an older lady with a pointy black hat, like a witch.

The professor frowned as she put her hands on her hips. “Boys are not allowed to use the girls’ bathroom.”

They probably could have gotten away with saying they were just standing outside, if not for Harry still standing through the partially open door.

The professor frowned. “You’re all coming with me.”

Draco frowned. “Hermione isn’t a boy. She shouldn’t get in trouble for using the girls’ bathroom.”

The professor scowled. “Tell it to Dumbledore, Blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the hits and the positive comments. This started out as a story that I wrote because I was bored and turned into something much more. :D


	5. Holding It In Until It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are in trouble again, but this time being in trouble might not be so bad...

Harry and Draco were sitting yet again in front of Headmaster Dumbledore. Draco was right, Hermione could not be punished for using the girls’ room. In addition to that, she was a stellar student, so Dumbledore did not want to punish her unfairly.

Draco sat all the way back in the chair and he let his legs swing freely as they didn’t touch the floor.

Dumbledore sighed. “Gentlemen, this is the second time you’ve been to my office.”

Harry was near tears. He felt so ashamed that the man who had saved his life was now looking at him as problem student.

Draco remained silent, staring at the floor.

Dumbledore sighed again. “Harry, I know you’re a good kid. I think hanging around Draco is… I think Draco is a bad influence on you.”

Draco continued to look at the floor as he swung his legs.

Harry’s eyes doubled. “No sir. It’s not like that. Draco isn’t a bad influence at all.”

Draco mumbled, eyes still cast downward. “Save it Potter. If the old man thinks I’m a bad influence, then it’s true. Going against the Headmaster will only bring enemies. You may even be more hated than me.”

Harry spoke softly. “I don’t care.”

This caused Draco to look up. Harry glanced at Draco quickly and then back at Dumbledore. “Sir, I respect that you brought me here, but I know what’s right. Draco has never asked me to do anything illegal, or immoral, or against the rules. He volunteered to help with my spells, even when he didn’t have to.”

Draco felt a warmness throughout his whole body.

Dumbledore frowned. “So were you in there harassing the other girls?”

Harry looked hurt. “No, sir. I just had to use the bathroom.” He left out the part that Draco had to pee too. No need to drag Draco down the road of humiliation if he could avoid it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. “You couldn’t hold it until you got back to the dorms?”

Harry bit his lip. He felt himself blushing.  “Um, no I had to go really badly.”

Dumbledore leaned forward. “Were you close to wetting your pants?”

Harry felt like his face was on fire. He nodded, hoping Dumbledore would change the subject.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “Why didn’t you pee earlier in the day?”

Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore’s questions continued. “Didn’t you feel the urge to go before you became so desperate you were about to urinate in your pants?”

Harry shook his head and started to cry. He didn’t know why Dumbledore was embarrassing him so much.

Draco had been holding back the rage ever since Dumbledore’s questions started to make Harry feel uncomfortable. When he reached his boiling point, he rose from his chair, but the Headmaster used his wand to sit Draco back down.

Dumbledore spoke in a friendly voice. “I didn’t mean to make you cry Harry. For that, I am sorry.”

Harry sniffed. “It’s just really embarrassing talking about how I almost peed my pants again in front of my best friend.”

Draco’s rage subsided just a bit when he heard Harry say ‘best friend’.

Harry shifted in his chair. He felt a really strong urge to pee again. If he wasn’t already crying, this probably would have started it. He moaned to himself as he tightened his thighs together. The last thing he wanted was to let the Headmaster know he was desperate to go again so soon. He was sure that the man would be mad at him. Harry wiped his eyes as he tried to stay calm. If he peed on himself in front of Dumbledore, the Headmaster might be so mad that he would beat him like his adoptive parents. Harry started to worry that maybe it was his fault that his parents beat him. Maybe because he acted like such a baby, he made people want to hurt him.

Dumbledore’s voice brought Harry back to the present. “Where you ever forced to hold it for a long time when you were young?”

Harry’s pounding heart and bladder came to a stop. He knew what Dumbledore’s probing questions were searching for. Dumbledore was worried that Harry’s bladder problems were from abuse initiated by his parents. Harry was struck with fear that Dumbledore was going to ask this question next. He couldn’t let Draco know about his abusive past. It was a secret he kept because he was afraid that the other students would make fun of him, but for Draco, it was different. Harry didn’t want Draco to look at him differently. He didn’t want to be seen as a victim or worse; a kid abandoned by his mother and despised by his parents.

Harry’s bladder start to shake, along with his whole body, as he tried hold in the secret and the liquid collected in his nervous bladder.

Harry spoke slowly. “Um, when I was young I was forced to hold it for a long time.” He looked at Dumbledore with pleading eyes, and then he glanced quickly at Draco, who was still giving Dumbledore the evil eye.

When Harry’s eyes rested on Dumbledore again, the headmaster realized what Harry was trying to silently tell him.

Dumbledore chose his words carefully, trying to hide Harry’s secret from Draco. “When you were young there were bullies that made you hold it for a long time?”

Harry knew the word bullies meant parents and nodded. “Until I was bursting.”

Draco growled. “Stupid Muggle school. We should burn all of them down.”

Dumbledore looked sternly at Draco. “I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.”

Harry squirmed in his seat, hoping it looked like nervousness rather than desperation. He shifted in his seat squeezing his thighs so tightly that they started to tremble. He didn’t dare cross his legs, though. That would be too obvious. Harry tried to recall the past abuse without letting it affect his level of current desperation. “The bullies would threaten me and sometimes tell me to hold it all night. If they found out I went to the toilet at night or wet the bed, they would yell at me and beat me up.”

Harry felt a strong urge travel through his body, giving him chills. “If I had to go really bad in the kitchen -     I mean… um, the cafeteria…” He took a breath. “The bullies would tell me that I was a baby. They would shake their drinks and make it so bad that I had to beg them to stop. Then they would press on my stomach until it was almost too physically painful to hold it in.”

Dumbledore sighed. “I see. I think you should see the school doctor. I just want to rule out any permanent damage that this might have been caused.”

Dumbledore spoke calmly as if he had ice water in his veins, but he was hiding a swelling anger that boiled inside. He not only knew that Harry had just confessed to this unimaginable abuse from his parents, but he also knew where these adoptive parents lived. No one would be the wiser if those two relative nobodies disappeared without a trace one day.

Dumbledore used all of the training that he had honed through his decades of magic instruction to push these thoughts from his mind and focus on helping Harry instead of enacting revenge.  

Draco was having a different reaction. He didn’t know the bullies were in fact Harry’s parents, but he was still sickened by the fact that anyone would hurt Harry. He felt his heart swelling to a size that was uncomfortable in his chest. He tried to breathe, but only small amounts of oxygen were reaching his lungs. He started to see spots before his eyes as his oxygen deprivation continued. 

Harry looked over at red faced Draco and saw him trying, unsuccessfully to breathe. Harry stood, ignoring the heaviness of his bladder. “Headmaster Dumbledore, can we continue this talk later? I think Draco and I need some air.”

Dumbledore nodded and Harry quickly ushered himself and Draco out of the door. Harry felt his bladder screaming, but his priority was Draco. Draco was still walking on his own two feet, but Harry had a supportive arm around his shoulders. He could feel how fast the wheezing wizard was breathing as his shoulders rose and fell quickly, taking shallow heaving breaths.

Harry used his wand to open the glass doors that stood between them and the fresh air of the courtyard. Harry noticed that a slight smile had appeared on Draco’s face as he cast that spell.

Draco wheezed. “Good job, Potter. That…. was an- e-effect-effective wind s-spell.”

Harry frowned as he felt Draco become heavier against him. “Just relax and try to breathe.”

Harry sat Draco down on a bench in the middle of the garden. They were surrounded by flowers of all kinds. The water droplets on the flowers shined brightly in the orange light of the setting sun, and the hues of the bright flowers were unnaturally vibrant. Harry wanted to ask Draco if the flowers here were created by wizards, but Draco wasn’t quite in a condition to be speaking.

Harry sat silently rubbing Draco’s back for over an hour. Harry crossed his legs tightly, but didn’t offer any other signs of discomfort. He knew that Draco was scared enough by the panic attack he was experiencing. Someone like Draco, who never cared for anyone, never experienced something like that and Harry knew it had to be scary for him. He didn’t want to add the burden of his full bladder to Draco’s problems.

When Harry couldn’t resist the urge to moan, he started to hum instead. He hummed a beautiful lullaby that he had learned at school. He would hum that tune to himself on days when he was beaten so badly that he was in too much pain to sleep. For him, the soothing melody took away his pain and calmed him. He hoped it would do the same for Draco.

Draco finally took a normal breath, followed by a few more. Harry smiled knowing his friend was ok.

Draco’s voice was deep and husky from wheezing and Harry felt a slight chill when he spoke. “Am I going to die?”

Harry smiled. “Not from this, but rumor has it that you have a lot of enemies. I wouldn’t buy your next birthday cake yet.”

Draco laughed. “I don’t buy my own birthday cakes. My family does it for me.”

Harry closed his eyes as another urge gripped him. “Chocolate or vanilla cake?”

Draco smiled. “Chocolate.”

Harry forced a smile through the desperation. “Vanilla.”

They sat for a moment of silence. Harry breathed in slowly. “I have to pee.”

Draco nodded. “I know.”

Harry’s voice was shaking. “I had to go really badly since we were in Headmaster Dumbledore’s office.”

Draco nodded. “I know. I can tell your ‘I gotta pee’ signs by now.” He looked Harry in the eyes, but Harry’s eyes were still looking far off into the distance.

Harry crossed his legs tighter and put his hands between his legs. “It can’t make it back inside. If I stand up I’m going to pee in my pants.”

Draco took Harry’s head in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Draco lifted his wand and water rained down on them. Draco had set off the sprinklers, but had them jet enough water to completely soak the two wizards. The onslaught of water made Harry squeeze his eyes shut as the desperation in this bladder was almost overwhelming. When he survived the massive urge he opened his eyes as the water continued to rain down on them.

Draco was still looking him in the eyes. His words slid skillfully between the raindrops. “Don’t hold it anymore, just go. We’re too wet for me to see it on your pants or the bench. When you’re done, I’ll increase the water to wash you off.”

Harry winced still trying to hold on just a little longer. “You can’t spell us dry?”

Draco shook his head. “Too much water.” He shook his head, shaking the water out of his hair, but it was instantly saturated again. “Now just pee your pants before we catch a cold out here.”

Harry closed his eyes and let out a whimper. Draco knew he should look away, but he couldn’t. Right now Harry was all he wanted to see. The microseconds between blinks were almost too long to not see Harry’s face.

Harry opened his eyes, still peeing, and blushed as he met Draco’s smoldering eyes. “You’re watching me pee. You’re kind of a deviant.”

Harry shivered as a wave of pleasure hit him signaling his bladder wasn’t uncomfortably full anymore and he bit his lip trying to stifle the embarrassing sound that was trying to fight its way out. He broke eye contact with Draco and leaned over, moaning into his hand as he finished peeing.

He waited until he wasn’t completely mortified and searched for Draco’s eyes again. When they meant, Draco’s eyes were squinted into small moons as he smiled. “Don’t be embarrassed. You never have to be embarrassed in front of me.”

Harry smiled. “Oh yeah? What’s so special about you?”

Draco stared at Harry like he was the only person in the world. “I’m not the special one. You are. You’re special to me. You’re so special words can’t describe how I feel. I can only describe it like this.”

Draco put his hand behind Harry’s head and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips. Because of all the water, Draco’s lips kept sliding from Harry’s. It was probably the most awkwardly bad first kiss in history, but in the same way it was perfect. 

Harry had finished peeing before the kiss and there was no way he would need to pee again for at least another half hour. He smiled at that fact because he knew the butterflies in his stomach weren’t because his bladder… they were because of Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my favorite to write so far. I hope you like it too.


	6. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Harry's first test with Draco. When his magic skills and his feelings are put to the test will he ace them both?
> 
> I changed some of J K Rowling's rules of magic, but nothing too drastic. Please don't hate me :)

Draco closed his eyes, reliving the kiss between him and Harry. It had only been two days ago, but he could bring it back from his memory, remembering every last detail. He remembered the look of anticipation in Harry’s eyes right before he did it. The way Harry’s lips felt against his. The way that their breathing synchronized as they kissed.

Draco smiled at the memory. He could almost hear the water jettisoning from the sprinklers and raining down on them. When the sound of water spraying mixed with out-of-tune opera singing, he opened his eyes slowly.

Sadly Draco was not magically teleported back to that wonderful moment in time between him and Harry, only his memory was. His body was unfortunately leaning against the wall outside of his bathroom, waiting for Professor Snape to come out of the shower.

Draco cringed as the professor’s high tenor voice bounced off of the shower’s walls and through the door, in all of its tone deaf glory.

Draco tapped his foot as he tried to decide which was worse; the B natural that Snape sang as a C sharp in the second verse of the aria, or the sharp pressure of his bladder twitching from not being emptied since last night. As the professor hit a run of completely wrong notes, Draco groaned. “The singing’s worse than the bladder.”

He crossed his legs a little more as he scrolled through the messages in his phone.

Things weren’t ideal between him and Snape since the day Draco attacked the tone deaf wizard, but it was getting better. Snape only scowled at Draco ten times a day instead of twenty and their conversations have gone from unbridled rage to simmering anger. Draco wondered how he drew the short straw and had to dorm with a professor, and then remembered that it was his father’s idea. Lucius Malfoy didn’t trust his son in a room by himself without anyone to rein him in. Professor Snape, being what Draco called ‘a sniveling suck-up’, jumped at the chance to do something that would earn him more favor with Draco’s powerful father.

Draco finished clearing the emails from his phone, wishing that the distraction had lasted longer. The pressure in his bladder grew along with his impatience. He banged on the door. “Snape, I have to pee. Either hurry up in there or unlock the door.”

Snape’s voice was still sing-song in tone when he answered. “Just hold on.”

Draco held himself and hopped in place. “That’s what I’ve been doing. But I don’t think I can ‘hold on’ much longer.”

Snape grumbled. “Patience was not a skill you were bestowed with.”

Snape turning off the shower was the first sweet music to Draco’s ears. When the professor eventually stepped out of the bathroom, Draco felt the hot steam hit him as it escaped through the open door. Snape observed Draco leaning against the wall with both hands between his legs, twisting furiously. Snape sighed. “Not the most dignified of Slytherin, are you?”

Draco was about to make a move for the bathroom, but Snape spelled the door closed before he could. Draco growled through clenched teeth. “What the fu –?”

Snape cut him off. “Classy as always Malfoy.”

Draco frowned. “It’s best you keep in mind my last name when you insult me. Aren’t you afraid toying with me will lose you a few points with my father?” His threat was meant to sound hostile, but with the level of desperation he was feeling, it kind of fell flat.

Snape strode across the room and descended gracefully on the sofa. “Is that quivering I hear in your voice?”

Draco took a slow breath trying to strategize in his head. _Threatening this blowhard doesn’t seem to be working, maybe trying to reason with the moron will._

Draco put on his most subservient voice possible. “Please Master Snape…” _That’s it. Stoke the ego._ “…I really need to use toilet. I need to go immediately. Can you please unspell the door?” He twisted his hips from side to side trying to look as desperate as possible, but he didn’t have to try too hard. He was actually really, really desperate.

Snape smirked. “I have something to ask you first.”

Draco frowned. _What does this clown not understand about IMMEDIATELY?!_

Draco whined. “Fine. What?”

Snape’s smirk turned into a smile. “I want to talk about Potter?”

Draco sighed. “Can I have at least one conversation involving Harry without someone having to pee?” He crossed his legs and bounced a little with one hand leaning on the wall.

Snape looked serious. “Are you in love with him?”

Draco squeaked and squeezed his thighs tighter together as the shock of Snape’s statement ran through his body. The boy looked around from left to right quickly, and whispered. “Please, not so loud.”

Snape tilted his head in confusion. “Are there spying ears here that I don’t know about? Maybe there’s an army of students with invisibility cloaks camped out in our living quarters right now.”

Draco spoke softly, while looking at the floor. “It’s just I’ve never said anything like that out loud before…” He slowly met Snape’s eyes. “… and I don’t want you to be the first person to hear me say it. I want him to be that person.”

Snape nodded. “He certainly seems to be that person alright.”

Draco leaned forward as the urge to pee intensified. His often cocky voice came out as a whine. “Can we please continue this conversation when I’m not bursting to pee?”

 Snape waved his wand unspelling the door and sighed. “I was in love once. It feels like – .”

Draco’s sentence merged with his as he ran to the bathroom at full speed. “I’m going to explode!”

Snape smiled to himself. “That’s exact what it feels like.”

 

******

 

Harry was sitting in the library waiting for his lesson. It was the weekend, so they decided to get an early start. He was nervously reading the chapter about elemental magic. Draco had told him to be prepared for a test on it today, but Harry didn’t study. It wasn’t his fault. Whenever he thought of Draco, he couldn’t concentrate on spells and incantations.

He sighed as he read the same sentence again for the third time, still not remembering what it said. He blinked his unfocused eyes and rested his hands under his even more unfocused head.

_If only my tutor wasn’t so -._

His thoughts were interrupted by a dark shadow that was cast over the spell book he was reading. Harry looked up and his unfocused eyes suddenly were never sharper, when he met eyes with the shadow’s owner. Just like every other time, Harry’s heart skipped a beat when his eyes met Draco’s.

Harry tried to spit out a greeting, but his voice sounded embarrassingly high. “Hello.”

Draco smirked as his eyes danced with playful flirtation. They hadn’t kissed since the time in the garden and as Draco leaned in, it looked like he was preparing the rectify that.

Draco stopped inches from Harry’s face and spoke slowly, “Did you study for today’s test?”

Harry felt a chill go through his body as Draco’s breath collided against his lips. Harry blinked as the breeze from Draco’s words blew gently across his face, causing his hair to move ever so slightly.

Harry smiled. “You can start whenever you want. I’m ready.”

Draco, caught off guard by the flirting, blushed deeply. He blinked once to re-gather his composure and sat down in the chair across from Harry. The reestablishment of personal space helped Harry remember how to breathe again.

Draco took a quick look at the librarian, to make sure she wasn’t watching and then lifted his wand. He pointed it at the printer, and with a quick flick of the wrist, two sheets of white paper flew through the air and rested in front of him.

He pointed his wand at the blank canvas of white paper and words magically appeared on the page. Harry watched as Draco performed this spell with ease.

Harry whispered. “You told me the other day that the spell you’re using now is forbidden.”

Draco smirked, but didn’t look up as he continued the spell. “Glad you were paying attention. Unfortunately that is not an exam question.”

Harry bit his lip. “What if I fail?”

Draco answered dryly. “Exile from Hogwarts’ castle.”

Harry laughed. “I should get some bonus points for having to take a test on a weekend.”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t write the curriculum… oh wait, yes I do.” He slid the exam paper over to Harry. “Now stop complaining and take the test.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He chewed on the end of his pen as he read through the first question. He smiled triumphantly as he wrote down the answer, confidant that it was right. After the answers for the next four questions came easily to him, he stopped chewing on his pen and relaxed.

When he was halfway done with the exam, he looked up, peering over the rims of his glasses, to steal a glance at Draco. Draco was reading from a book that was lifted enough to obscure his lower face, leaving only his blue eyes and hair visible. Harry lifted his glasses so that the corrective lenses settled in front of him. He squinted to read the title: _Romeo and Juliet_.

Draco smirked but didn’t look away from the pages. “Eyes on your own paper Potter.”

Harry smiled. “Like I could get any answers for a magic test from Romeo and Juliet. By the way, I didn’t think you were the type to like romantic stories.”

This comment drew Draco’s eyes from his book as he shifted his gaze to Harry. “You’re taking all magic classes because you need to catch up, but the rest of us have to take boring classes like Math and English.”

Harry nodded and concentrated on his exam again. The two were silent as Harry finished. The only sound was the occasional mumbling from Harry due to his bad habit of reading out loud instead of in his head. Draco would quietly clear his throat and Harry would quickly go back to reading in his head, until he forgot and would start softly mumbling out loud again.  

Draco felt that this was more charming than annoying, and eventually just let him mumble questions and answers softly.

When the mumbling stopped, Draco looked up. Harry had a smile on his face wide enough to fill Draco’s entire heart. The smiling student handed Draco the exam proudly.

Draco used a red pen, which he stolen from Professor Snape, and began to mark the test. Harry leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the paper and gripped the side of the table nervously.

Draco quickly added checks next to the questions as Harry held his breath, hoping to get a perfect 100%. Draco put a check next to the last question and flipped the page over, writing a large 100 on the top.

Harry cheered and Draco smiled in approval. “Good job, Harry. I take all the credit.”

Harry laughed. “You would.”

Draco stood. “The next part of the exam takes place outside. We can’t cast wind or water spells in the library.”

Harry hoisted his backpack on his back and followed Draco out of the library doors. Draco led his student into the gardens. Harry closed his eyes as the smell of sweet flowers overwhelmed his senses. He followed Draco deep into the garden. As they walked further into the garden, the flowers and ivy grew more and more dense. At a point the flowers and stems were so thick that the light from the sun was obscured. They were blanketed by the wall of flowers with only a small dirt trail being clear enough to walk through. When they reached the end of this flower surrounded tunnel the light returned, bright and warm on their skin. Draco stopped when they reached a small pond, and sat down cross legged staring into the pond. “This is where my father taught me my first spell.”

Harry sat down next to Draco. He was crossed legged as well, but he had his hands on his knees, slowly rocking back and forth. He hadn’t been this happy in a while. Sitting with Draco in the middle of the most beautiful place on campus almost made him forget he had part two of his exam to take.

Harry felt his hair blowing in the breeze, but it wasn’t as nice as when Draco caused his bangs to flutter earlier. Harry ran this hand through his hair as he watched the swans glide across the water’s surface. “What spell did your father teach you?”

Draco’s eyes squinted slightly as he winced, recalling the memory. “It was my fourth birthday. I had just gotten a newborn puppy as a present. Father took me to this pond and tossed the puppy in the water. He told me to create a water column to bring the puppy to safety before she drowned.”

Harry’s eyes grew. “Did the spell work?”

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes and the light reflected the tears in them with a bright sparkle.

Harry spoke softly. “I’m sorry.”

Draco sighed. “Don’t be. Father had tossed in a shadow copy of the puppy so the real one was never in danger. The lesson was really to show how emotions can cloud spell casting.”

Harry sighed in relief. “You scared me. I thought the puppy had died.”

Draco bit his lip, still visibly upset. “So did I. Father didn’t tell me it was just a shadow copy until two years later. When I screamed at him for being so cruel, he said ‘it could have been worse. I could have tossed your mother in that pond. Think about the guilt you would have felt over that one.’”

Harry scooted closer to Draco and put his hand on the Slytherin’s shoulder as the unshed tears from Draco’s eyes slid out.

Draco stood quickly and turned his back to Harry. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffed before turning back around again. His face was pink, especially around his eyes, but he had wiped away any other teary evidence that he had been crying.

He sighed. “Alright, enough talk. We’re here for spell casting.”

Harry nodded as he stumbled to his feet, and took his wand in his hand. Draco smiled. “Conjure some wind for me.”

Harry lifted his wand and let the words of the wind spell slowly fall from his lips. The wind swept around them starting as a gentle breeze and picking up speed. By the time the winds reached top speed, blowing forcefully, Harry closed his eyes, trying to contain the power of the spell.

Draco shouted over the whistling of the wind. “Great, now take it down.”

Harry tried, but the wind continued to pick up speed. Harry’s heels dug into the ground as the wind tried to knock him off of his feet. Harry yelled. “Help! I can’t stop it.”

Draco shielded his face from the wind with his hand as he walked to Harry, fighting against the push of the wind. When he finally reached him, he grabbed Harry’s wand from his hand and the wind instantly stopped. Draco stood his ground, but Harry went flying backwards. Harry squeezed his eyes closed as he braced himself for impact with the tree behind him, but suddenly felt himself being pulled toward the opposite direction. He opened his eyes to see himself stop inches away from Draco.

Harry was suspended in the air and in reality, as he looked down at the wide, blue eyes of his hero for a moment. The moment came to an abrupt end when Draco’s eyes painfully closed, and he kneeled on the ground. The break in Draco’s concentration caused a floating Harry to return to earth with a thud, landing on his butt.

Harry scrambled to his feet and walked over to Draco. Draco was leaned over, holding one hand in the other, shouting profanities.

Harry saw his wand at Draco’s feet and quickly pieced it together. When Draco had grabbed Harry’s wand the spell had instantly stopped. When Harry was flung backward Draco didn’t have enough time to grab his own wand so he used Harry’s to cast the spell that protected Harry. A wizard’s wand is special to its owner. Members of the same house can share wands, but wizards of different houses cannot. If someone from an opposing house tries to use a wand of another opposing house, the result is a burning pain on the hand that holds the wand. It’s said to feel like an intense burn from a fire.

Harry squeezed his fingers around his wand and faced the pond. He pointed the wand at the body of water and caused a small round ripple to appear in the middle of the pond. The line of mama swan and her three babies, stopped, looking quizzically at Harry. Harry raised his wand and the water rose from the pond as a small bubble, no bigger than his hand.

He floated the water bubble over until it was suspended between him and Draco. He slowly lowered it onto Draco’s hand. Draco cried out in pain as the cold bubble rested on his painful hand. The pain instantly turned to relief and the coolness spread through his hand as the cold water bubble dissolved into his skin. The pain was soothed away as Draco opened his eyes and breathed out a sigh.

Harry’s voice shook with worry. “Are you, ok?”

Draco groaned. “Yup.”

Harry took Draco’s hand in his and guided him back to sit next to him. They sat staring at the pond for a while, neither one knowing what to say.

Draco eventually broke the silence. “I give you an A+ for that water spell.”

Harry laughed, and then cringed. “What about the wind spell?”

Draco took a moment to think about it. “Let’s say B-.”

Harry blushed. “That’s a little generous. I couldn’t even stop the spell.”

Draco turned and the two found each other’s eyes again. “Who cares about how your spell ends. As long as you start it well, I’ll be there to help you end it.”

Harry smiled. “I can’t rely on you to always be there.”

Draco closed his eyes. When he opened them again they adopted a powerful intensity. “As long as you need me… I’ll be there.”

Harry kissed Draco softly.

Draco smirked. “Ok B+.”

Harry laughed and leaned against Draco’s shoulder as they watched the swans travel across the pond. Harry listened to the slow rhythm of Draco’s heart as he leaned comfortably against his chest. The rhythm of his heart and the warm heat of the sun caused Harry to fall into a magical sleep.

Draco didn’t have the heart to wake the peacefully sleeping Harry, so he sat there with Harry breathing softly in his sleep against his chest, for hours.

As the sun started to set and the cool breeze over the water picked up, Harry blinked his eyes awake. He didn’t want the feeling of being safe in Draco’s arms to end, so he tried to pretend he was asleep for as long as he could. After gazing at the blue water for about five minutes, Harry started to shift uncomfortably against Draco.

Harry twisted to face Draco and smiled at the beautiful wizard looking down at him. Harry bit his lip, embarrassed that his need for a toilet had decided to make itself known right in the middle of cuddling.

Draco knew that Harry shifting in his lap must have meant Harry had to go. He also knew that if Harry was going to end their pond snuggling, it meant he _really_ needed to go. Draco wanted to save Harry the embarrassment of having to announce it. He stretched his arms and yawned. “I think we should probably go back inside now.”

Harry nodded and they both rose to their feet. They walked back, sided by side, until they reached the glass door that connected the gardens to the hallway.

Draco turned to Harry. “Professor Snape is probably still lurking around in my dorm. I don’t think it would be wise to go back there.”

Harry crossed his legs, trying, and failing, to look casual. “My dorm isn’t too far from here.”

Draco’s eyes filled with concern. “Can you make it?”

Harry blushed as he quickly uncrossed his legs. His hands were in fists by his sides. “Um yeah, sure, of course. I’m fine.”

The two headed to Harry’s dorm room. By the time they got to his dorm room door, he had to cross his legs as he opened the door.

The two of them walked into Harry’s place. It was smaller than Draco’s, but it was much neater. Draco sat on the sofa and smiled. “You live here alone?”

Harry mumbled a weak ‘yup’ as he locked the front door. Harry blushed as he raced to the bathroom while shouting behind him. “I’ll be right back.”

Draco took the book from his pocket and yelled back. “Take your time, Juliet.”


	7. Into the Woods and Through my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco teaches Harry a new spell, but he has to take him into the woods to show him how to do it.

Draco bit happily into his hamburger as a squirt of ketchup squirted out of the other side, dripping onto his hand.

Draco laughed as he licked it off. “I guess you can’t take me anywhere.”

Harry mumbled with a mouthful of burger. “It’s just my house. There aren’t any rules or table manners here.”

Draco laughed. “Well if that’s the case…” He quickly stole a French fry from Harry’s plate and tossed it into his mouth.

Harry laughed, “Hey,” and stole a French fry right back.

Draco took another bite of his hamburger. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

Harry nodded. “My parents used to make me cook for them.” He left out the part that he would never be able to eat it with them. Sometimes he wouldn’t even be allowed to eat the meal at all.

Draco smiled. “Well I don’t blame them. Your cooking is delicious. It’s much better than your spell casting. At least your cooking doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Harry smirked. “Keep that in mind when you’re hunched over the toilet bowl tonight.”

Draco laughed. “Well that’s a reigning endorsement if I’ve ever heard one.”

Harry ate another fry. “I’m just glad you eat regular food.”

Draco stopped chewing. “What do you mean?”

Harry swallowed. “Um, well… I don’t want to offend you, but there are rumors going around that Slytherins don’t – well, Slytherins don’t eat normal food.”

Draco continued chewing with a smirk on his face. “Normal food? What do you mean?”

Harry felt his face turning ketchup color red. “They say you guys eat, like, frogs, and lizards, and toads. But you eat them, like, whole… and when they’re still alive.”

Draco laughed. “Let me be the ambassador for the house of Slytherin and tell you we don’t eat those things. I actually love burgers.”

Harry smiled. “That’s good. I won’t have to give that up when I become a Slytherin.”

Draco smiled. “You want to be a Slytherin?”

Harry stuttered. “Well, um, s-sure. If that’s w-what the sorting hat decides.”

Draco skillfully changed the subject. “You got plans for tonight?”

Harry shrugged. “No, why?”

Draco scraped the last of the ketchup off of the plate with his last fry. “You know the wind and water spell, so I figured I could show you the fire spell. We’re not allowed to use fire spells anywhere near the school so we have to go out into the woods to practice it.”

Harry frowned. “The woods at night?”

Draco stole another fry. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. We can roast marshmallows and sleep in a tent till morning. Plus I’m your teacher, so if you don’t do what I say, I can fail you.”

Harry smiled. It actually did sound like a lot of fun. Sitting under the stars by the campfire with Draco sounded like a perfect night.

Harry nodded. “Ok. Let’s go camping.”

Draco laughed. “Don’t you mean let’s go learn a fire spell?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, yeah. That too.”

Draco scooted back from the table and put his dirty plate into the sink. “I’ll go tell Dumbledore, so he doesn’t think we broke out of Hogwarts, and then I’ll stop by my dorm and pack a bag. I’ll meet you here when I’m done.”

Harry nodded as Draco left. Harry quickly cleaned up the dishes and tossed them into the dishwasher. He carried his school backpack into his bedroom and tossed out all of the books and school supplies. He replaced them with a change of clothes and blanket and pillow. He went into the bathroom and tossed in a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bar of soap. His last stop was the kitchen. He threw in a granola bar, some bottle waters, and a variety of chips.

He changed into a pair of his heavier boots and by that time Draco had returned. Draco had a smaller backpack on his shoulders, but he also had the tent rolled up and attached to it. He had two flashlights, a compass, and a map in his hands.

Harry smiled as he followed his more prepared travel guide out of the dorm and into the woods.

It wasn’t dark yet, but it was still hard to navigate in the dusky sky of the woods. Because night was approaching some of the animals were waking up. The occasional howl of a wolf or unidentified grunt of something else was making Harry very nervous. Those nerves went directly to his bladder as he felt a significant urge of pee.

He squeezed his thighs together and tried to ignore the inconvenient urge. He told himself that he could hold it until they got to the campsite. After fifteen minutes he was starting to get worried when that would be.

He used the shield of the almost dark surroundings to cross his legs and take a quick squeeze, unnoticed. He tried not to whine so he wouldn’t forecast that he needed to pee. “How much longer until we get there?”

Draco stopped to look at the map. Harry took this opportunity to cross his legs tightly and give himself a desperate squeeze. His bladder was filling up rapidly and he was starting to really have to go.

Draco turned on his flashlight, causing Harry to uncross his legs and quickly let go of his crotch, with both hands by his sides. He bounced up and down a little, but figured he looked more cold than bursting.

When Draco flipped the map upside down, Harry let out a quiet moan and ghosted his hand over his crotch. Draco was most likely lost, which meant he had to hold it in longer. Harry got away with dancing in place because Draco was completely engrossed in the map.

After squinting at the map, Draco refolded it and put it in his pocket. He took his phone out of the same pocket and typed something in quickly. A mechanical woman’s voice answered.

_Campsite approximately two miles due east. Estimated walking time, ten minutes. Impending rainfall fifteen minutes._

Draco looked up tosee Harry with his legs crossed, and his hands on his hips, tilting from side to side.

Draco sighed. He kind of had to go too because he didn’t go before they left, but he knew a potty break would delay them enough to miss the window of setting up the tent before the rainfall.

He bit his lip, hoping he wasn’t pushing Harry too far. “Can you hold it till we set up the tent?”

Harry’s eyes shifted to Draco, realizing that he was observing his crossed legged rocking. He tried to straighten up. “Yeah, I’ll be ok.”

The two of them continued the march through the woods. Harry tried to be more subtle with his bouncing and squirming. He didn’t want Draco to feel bad enough to stop and let him pee and then get drenched by the rain.

When they finally reached the campsite Harry was absolutely bursting. He wanted so badly to crouch down and hold himself, but he needed to still carry on the rouse of being ok. After he helped Draco put up the tent, then he could let on how badly he had to pee.

Draco knew Harry had to pee pretty badly, so he didn’t want him to have to lift or stretch. He handed Harry the flashlight. “Just hold this so I can see. I’ll try to build the tent quickly because I know you’re dying for a piss.”

Harry blushed. He thought he was covering it up better. He crossed his legs tightly and tried to hold the flashlight steady.

Draco started connecting the tent poles to the canvas when Harry got struck with a major urge. He whimpered and jammed his free hand between his legs.

Draco looked over. “You ok?”

Harry lied. “Yup, I’m ok.”

Draco knew better. “Just hang in there. I’m almost done.” Draco connected a long tent pole. “You’ll get to take a piss soon.”

Harry marched in place, bouncing the light. “Ooo. Don’t say that word. It really makes me have to go.”

Draco smirked. “Always seem to get into these situations don’t you?”

Harry winced. “I wish that would make them less embarrassing each time.”

Draco attached the final pole. “Are you still going to see that doctor?”

Harry nodded. “Yup, tomorrow. I’m going to miss tomorrow’s tutoring lesson with you because my appointment is after school.”

Draco kept screwing in the pole. “Want me to go with you?”

A powerful urge slammed against Harry’s bladder. He grabbed his crotch with both hands and dropped the flashlight. “D-Draco. I can’t hold it anymore. It’s really bad.”

Draco walked up to Harry and picked up the flashlight quickly. “Ok, let’s go.” He led Harry, by the hand, a few yards away from the tent because it’s never a good idea to pee right next to your camping tent. When they were a good deal away Draco let go of Harry’s hand. “Ok, Love, go ahead.”

Harry continued to hop in place, not making a move to unzip his pants. “Love?”

Draco frowned. He knew Harry had to pee really badly, so Draco nodded keeping his answer short. “Yes. I said Love. C’mon, just go.” Draco still hadn’t figured out why seeing Harry in physical pain caused him the same. Maybe it had something to do with the new pet name that he just called Harry.

Harry smiled as he grabbed his crotch twisting from side to side. “I like Love.”

Draco groaned. “Seriously? If you don’t unzip your pants right now, I’m going to do it for you!”

Harry nodded. “Ok. Turn around. I don’t want you to look.”

Draco obeyed and crossed his arms across his chest, but after a few seconds didn’t hear Harry start to go. Draco turned his head in Harry’s direction, not enough to see him, but enough to direct his voice in that direction. “Why haven’t you started peeing yet?”

Harry whimpered. “I’m trying to hold the flashlight to see and go at the same time, but I don’t think I can.”

Draco reached out his hand. “Here, give me the flashlight. I’ll point it at you and I won’t look, I promise.”

Harry sounded like he was about to explode. “At this point I don’t even care.” He handed Draco the flashlight.

Draco pointed the spotlight at Harry, but closed his eyes. He knew that Harry didn’t care much for modesty right now, but when he wasn’t so desperate later he would.

The sound of Harry peeing, and then sighing, “Much better,” made Draco smile. When Harry finished up, he and Draco went back to the camp site. They barely made it back to the site and finished setting up the tent before the rainfall started.

Draco casted an invisibility spell on the tent and Harry was still able to lie next to Draco and sleep under the stars. Draco tried to convince Harry that he had enough control to cast a fire spell in the small, flammable tent, but Harry refused to let him.

The next morning Draco rolled over, waking up and Harry wasn’t there. He grumbled. “He must have gone to take a morning pee.” He opened the flap of the tent and smiled to see Harry trying to start a fire.

Draco smirked. “Need help with that fire spell?”

Harry spun around quickly to face Draco. “I thought you were asleep. I was going to surprise you with breakfast.”

Draco waved his wand and the pile of sticks was instantly engulfed in bright orange flames. He looked at the bag of marshmallows next to Harry. “Toasted marshmallow breakfast?”

Harry lifted a box of graham crackers and a chocolate bar. “Smores.”

The two ate their unhealthy breakfast happily and Draco instructed Harry how to light and extinguish the camp fire. After all, the whole point of coming here was to practice fire spells, right?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides elevators, camping stories are my favorite omorashi setting so I had to write this one lol.


	8. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally going to the doctor to make sure his bladder is alright. Unfortunately this is his toughest exam yet.

Harry swung his feet as they dangled over the edge of the exam table. He shifted in place causing the paper that lined the table to crinkle under him. Draco looked up at the sound and shifted as well.

Draco spoke softly. “It won’t be that much longer.”

Harry nodded, but the both of them had no way of knowing how much longer it would take for the doctor to arrive. The paper let out another loud crinkle as Harry crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap. The thin medical gown he was wearing was making him chilly, and the last thing he wanted was to be chilly when he was dying to pee.

The test for Harry’s bladder was a sonogram and he had to have a full bladder. Harry closed his eyes as the urge to go increased to insane levels. He debated hopping off the table and doing a pee dance right in front of Draco, but the shred of dignity he still had left, held him in place, sitting on the exam table.

Harry took a slow exhale and a moan slipped out. Draco’s blue eyes darted back to Harry. Draco stood, making the urge to stand more tempting to Harry.

Draco paced in a circle. “This doctor is already fifteen minutes late. Doesn’t he realize we’re here? I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

Harry winced. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait either.”

Draco’s blue eyes turned cold and icy. “When that doctor gets here I’m going to show him what happens when you anger Draco Malfoy.”

Harry tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. “Easy, killer.”

Draco eyes softened and he smirked. “Killer? Not yet. Don’t believe the rumors. I’m hotheaded, but not homicidal.”

Harry’s grimace turned into an actual smile. “It’s a nickname. I think it suits your mad dog personality.”

Draco frowned. “I don’t like it. I call you love and you call me killer?”

Harry laughed and winced immediately as it hit his bladder. Draco walked next to the exam table and put a hand on Harry’s hand. “Just hang in there, Love.”

Harry blushed, not only because of the name that he still wasn’t used to, but also for the fact that Draco put his hand on Harry’s. At the moment, Harry’s hands were still resting on his lap, desperately wanting to give himself a squeeze.

Draco noticed Harry’s blush and the proximity of his hand to Harry’s crotch. Draco pulled his hand away quickly, but unfortunately bumped against Harry’s bladder as he pulled away.

Harry moaned and the intense urge this caused made it impossible for Harry not to grab himself. He grabbed his crotch with both hands, crossed his legs tightly around them and bent over. He would have fell off the table head first if it weren’t for Draco putting a supporting arm on his shoulder.

Draco was about to apologize when the door opened. Both wizards looked up to see a black haired man in a crisp white lab coat. He had a clipboard in his hand and a stethoscope dangled around his neck. He looked at the clipboard and then at Harry. “Hello Harry Potter. I’m Doctor Harper. How are you feeling today?”

Harry sat up slowly as Draco kept a protective hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Um, I’m ok.” Harry shifted uncomfortably causing the paper to crinkle again. “I have to use the toilet really badly, sir.”

The doctor furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry for the wait. We had an emergency this morning.” The doctor walked up to Harry and started to remove the stethoscope from his neck. “I’m sure that’s nothing compared to the emergency situation that you’re feeling right now, though.”

The doctor smiled, but Harry wasn’t really in the mood for pee jokes. He really had to go and he wasn’t sure he was going to last for the whole exam. The cold stethoscope on his back sent a chill through his body and a painful jolt to his bladder. He squeezed his thighs together tightly.

The doctor spoke softly, but with authority. “Please take a deep breath in.”

Harry nodded, but half way through the breath his body tensed as he pressed his hands over the thin fabric of the gown, bunching around his lap. Harry bit his lip. “I’m sorry, sir. I have to go so badly.”

The doctor nodded sympathetically, but didn’t give Harry permission for a much needed bathroom break. The doctor returned the stethoscope back to his neck and walked over to his medical desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a magic wand with a blue tip. He wheeled a machine over to Harry that looked like a giant television.

Doctor Harper smiled. “We’ll do the sonogram now, while your bladder is still full. Just give me a warning before you start to pee so I can get out of the way.”

Harry knew the doctor was trying to be casual so that Harry would feel more comfortable, but he was mortified. The only thing worse than the constant pounding of his full bladder, was the fact that the two other people in the room knew how close he was to bursting.

The doctor put a hand on Draco’s, trying to move it from Harry’s shoulder. Draco scowled at the physician, but the medical wizard was stronger and easily pushed Draco’s hand away.

Dr. Harper smiled at Draco. “I need Harry to lie down. You can’t hold his shoulder, but you can hold his hand if you want to.”

Harry laid back and whimpered as he felt the liquid shift in his bladder. When he was flat on his back, he realized how truly uncomfortable this position was as his bladder pulsed uncomfortably. Even under the somewhat baggy hospital gown, Harry’s distended bladder caused his stomach to poke out slightly.

The doctor waved his wand over Harry’s abdomen and Harry wiggled on the table. Harry couldn’t cross his legs or hold himself when he was on his back, so he had to concentrate all of his muscles on holding back the urine that was trying to break free from his body. Harry could feel his legs shaking from the strain.

He gritted his teeth. “I can’t hold it.”

He felt Draco squeeze his hand and whisper words of encouragement into his ear. “You can. Just focus on something else. Just focus on me.”

Harry squeezed his green eyes shut tightly and then opened them looking into Draco’s blue eyes. Draco’s eyes were kind and caring and as blue as an icy blue ocean. Harry winced at that watery metaphor and continued to stare into Draco’s blue magnets.

Harry grunted. “Are you hypnotizing me?”

Draco smirked. “I’m not some Las Vegas magician. I have real magic.”

Harry groaned. “Dray, don’t make me laugh. Please!”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Dray…”

Harry wished he wasn’t bursting to pee. He really wanted to enjoy this moment, and for a minute the urge to go disappeared from his mind. All he could process was the look of Draco’s eyes sparkling with happiness and tears (that Draco would never admit to). At that moment Harry realized that Draco had the magic to make him forget his full bladder. It wasn’t the kind of magic that wizards use with spells and wands. It was the kind of magic that’s generated between two people who care for each other. The kind of true magic that silenced Harry’s desperate bladder with the even more desperate pleas from Draco to take the discomfort away.

Just like wizarding magic, this magic wasn’t permanent, and Harry realized this when the doctor pressed a hand against his swollen bladder, shooting a painful surge throughout his body. Harry yelped and it felt like his self-control was at the absolute limit.

He felt the tears slide from his eyes onto the exam table as he whined. “Please sir, please.”

His vision started to blur and the doctor in the white coat was replaced by his adoptive father. He was half aware that he was hallucinating, but that didn’t make it any less scary. The true fright hit him when the figure that resembled his father spoke in his cruel tones. “Come now Harry. Your mother and I let you sit at the table for a special holiday meal and this is what you do? You dance around in your seat like a baby that has to go potty?”

Harry felt the exam table melt away and he was suddenly sitting on a chair in his old kitchen. He put his hands between his legs and clamped down as hard as he could. He rocked back and forth. “Please father, I can’t hold it. I have to pee so badly. I- I can’t hold it.”

Harry’s father frowned. “Such a little baby. Move your hands and sit like a man.”

Harry stood. His hands were holding himself tightly and he hopped from one foot to the other. “Please I can’t hold it father. I can’t do it. I can’t. Please, it hurts. Please let me use the toilet. Ugh – I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!”

Harry’s father’s voice melted away and the only sound in the room was Draco begging. “Please, snap out of it. Just go. Please go. You’re going to hurt yourself. Harry, please…” The sound of Draco sobbing was unfamiliar to Harry, but it had to be the single most heartbreaking sound in the world.

Harry blinked his eyes as the kitchen illusion faded away to the reality of the exam room. Harry was supported on one side by the doctor and the other side by Draco. Harry moaned. “Dray?”

Draco sniffed. “You were having some kind of hallucination.”

Harry tensed. “Did I say anything?”

Draco’s voice was full of restraint. “You were begging your father to let you use the toilet.”

Harry bounced on his toes as the feeling of a full bladder was returning to him. “Ooo. I really have to go.”

The doctor let go of Harry and Draco supported all of his weight. Dr. Harper started to write on a clipboard. “We have the picture x-rays that we need. You are free to go relieve yourself.” He pointed at the television screen that he wheeled in and there was an x-ray video image of Harry’s insides. Harry moaned as the picture of his swollen bladder stared back at him. The white circle on the screen that represented his bladder was a real reminder that he had to go urgently.

Draco walked Harry gingerly to the bathroom. Harry closed his eyes as Draco opened the door. “Dray, I’m too weak to go by myself. I don’t want you to see, though.”

Draco looked over his shoulder and motioned for a nurse at the reception desk. “Can you help my friend? I’ll watch the front desk for you.”

The receptionist nodded and helped Harry the rest of the way into the restroom. Draco leaned against the wall and finished crying the tears that he didn’t want Harry to see. The two of the wizards on opposite sides of the wall sighed as relief flooded from them, making them feel so much better afterwards.


	9. Your Heartbeat is Music to My Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been kind of tough on Harry and Draco, so this chapter is light on the omorashi and heavy on the feels :)

Harry sat across from Draco in the Grand Library and shifted in his seat. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Draco sighed, looking up from his _Romeo and Juliet_ book. “I’ll wait and we can talk about it when _you_ want to, not when _I_ want to.”

Harry bit his lip, ignoring the half answered test in front of him. “I don’t want you to think I don’t care about you, it’s just I can’t talk about my father to anyone right now. It’s just too much.” Harry shifted in his seat again.

Draco sighed. “That’s why I said I can wait until you’re ready.” His eyebrow rose at Harry’s squirming. “Do you have to pee?”

Harry blushed. “No. This is my nervous squirming, not my ‘I gotta pee’ squirming.”

Draco glanced down at Harry’s partially finished test and noticed all the questions were answered wrong. “You’re failing that test, you know.”

Harry looked down at the test paper. He tried to reread the first question, but the black letters danced around the page. The ink continued to blur as a layer of tears built up in his eyes. He pushed his seat out quickly without looking up and mumbled. “I have to go.”

He stood, but Draco grabbed his wrist. “I thought you didn’t have to go?”

Harry still kept his face bowed down. “Didn’t realize that I did.”

Draco still didn’t notice Harry was upset and continued to tease him. “You have to ask my permission, Potter. If I really was your teacher, you would need to ask me to be excused.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Unlike all the peeing close calls that he’s had, the urge to cry was a flood he couldn’t hold back. The tears flowed down his face as he slumped back into his chair.

Draco loosened his grip on Harry’s wrist and that allowed Harry to pull his hand back and bury his face in them. He cried harder than he ever had in public. These tears were the ones that he saved to cry by himself in the darkness, where no one could see.

Harry couldn’t register why his sobs hadn’t caused him to start shaking, but he then realized Draco had surrounded his arms around him. Draco was holding him so tightly that Harry couldn’t shake, or fall forward smacking his face on the table, or even run away. He was safe from all immediate dangers in the arms of Draco.

Draco took the test paper and crumbled it up, throwing it in the trash. He took Harry’s backpack and hoisted it over his own shoulders as he led the crying wizard out of the library. They walked down the empty halls and headed down a corridor that Harry had never been down before.

Draco pushed a door and they were greeted with an empty room full of instruments. Draco guided Harry to an empty chair. Draco ruffled the boy’s hair, which made Harry smile.

Harry drew his knees to his chest as he watched Draco wave his wand. A violin floated over the two and gently Draco guided the bow across the strings. The sound that was produced was beautiful. The tune was a classical masterpiece that filled the room with music and emotion.

Harry closed his eyes and let the music touch parts of him that no human ever could. When the song ended, Draco let the violin land in one hand and the bow in the other.

Harry smiled. “Do you play the violin?”

Draco tilted his head in confusion. “Isn’t that what I just did?”

Harry shook his head. “I mean with your hands.”

Draco smirked. “I wasn’t waving my wand with my feet, now was I?”

Harry laughed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. It was really nice of you to give me a concert. I have the most thoughtful boyfriend in all of Hogwarts.”

Draco smiled. “Oh, is that what I am?”

Harry stood and kissed Draco. “Yes. You’re my boyfriend.”

Draco kissed Harry back. “And what privileges does ‘boyfriend’ allow me?”

Harry took the violin and bow from Draco. “Kisses, hugs, high praise…” Harry let his mouth form into a flirtatious smirk “…and if the sorting hat lets me be a Slytherin, I can hold your wand.”

Draco blushed. “Harry…”

Harry backed away slightly and raised the violin to his chin. Draco smiled. “You can actually play that?”

Harry nodded. “In Muggle school, the instruments don’t play themselves. My parents wanted me to be able to entertain guests. Every party needs music, so they made sure I learned as many instruments as I could at school.”

Draco crossed his arms across his chest. “So let’s see if all those years of study were worth it.”

Harry touched the bow to the strings and the result was magical. The bow slid across the strings like they were never meant to be apart. The sweet melody of Harry’s lullaby lifted into the air and resounded crystal clear. Harry played each note with the joy and energy that Draco’s magic music couldn’t compete with. Draco’s eyes were locked onto his musician while Harry’s eyes were on his violin as he played for his muse. Harry’s eyes would dart up from his violin and meet Draco’s only when he would make a mistake. He would glance at Draco quickly as if he were saying a quick sorry, and then he would focus his eyes on his instrument again. Draco smiled each time, wishing that Harry would comprehend the fact that Draco would never see Harry as anything less than perfect, even with his flaws.

The effortless melody came to an end and Harry lowered the violin from his chin. He smiled timidly. “So, um did you like it?”

Draco nodded. “You never cease to amaze me Love. Can you play some more?”

Harry shifted his weight. “Can I take a pee break first?”

Draco smiled. “Since you asked so nicely.” He took Harry’s head in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips. When Draco pulled inches away from his lips, Harry could feel Draco’s breath blowing against his lips. The vibration that this caused against his lips reminded him of the bow vibrating gently against the violin strings.

It took a moment for Harry to catch his breath again, but when he did, the last thing he wanted to do was stop and pee. He crossed his legs and blushed. “I think I can wait a little longer, Dray.”

Draco put his arms around Harry’s waist. “Go, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Harry pouted as his bladder pounded in agreement.

Draco let go of Harry’s waist. “I promise I’ll be here when you come back. Trust me, a guy like you is worth waiting for.”


	10. The Sorting Has Begun, Just Let Me Pee First Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of sorting has arrived. Harry is bursting with excitement, but also bursting to pee. Will he make to into the house of Slytherin? Will he make it to the house of toilets?

Harry sat at one of the many tables in the great hall. It was the start-of-term feast and the tradition of the sorting hat’s selection was underway. It was at this very feast that Harry would find out if he was to be chosen for the house of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

Harry felt the nerves building in his body as he sipped his drink and nibbled on his turkey leg. He craned his neck to the Slytherin table in the far corner and squinted to find Draco. As he craned his neck more, someone walked past the aisle bumping into him. Harry’s glasses flew off and landed in his thick potato soup.

He fished them out and tried to clear off the lenses with his napkin. The soup was rather thick and may have needed him to rinse it off in the bathroom sink. The slight twinge in Harry’s bladder made him start to think that heading to the bathroom might be a good idea.

He was about to stand when someone put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him seated. Harry looked up to see the hand’s owner, but without the aid of his glasses he was greeted with a blurry figure. The only distinguishable feature he could make out was the orange hair of what Harry assumed was a guy.

The orange haired blur spoke. “So sorry I bumped into you Harry. M’name’s Ron Weasley. Are your glasses ok?”

Harry nodded. He put his glasses on and the damage wasn’t too bad. They needed a good rinse to get rid of the greasy film, but he could still see out of them. Ron sat down next to Harry. Harry didn’t really have any friends so he didn’t have to think too long when he weighed the decision of: make a new friend or use the toilet.

Harry crossed his legs and started what turned out to be a long, enjoyable conversation with Ron.

Harry said something particularly funny and Ron laughed so hard, milk sprayed out of his nose. This caused Harry to start laughing. The laugh sent shivers down to his bladder as the urine tried to spray out as unexpectedly as Ron’s milk.

Harry winced and crossed his legs tightly, hoping Ron didn’t see. Ron didn’t, and continued to eat and talk. As the minutes ticked by, Harry was becoming more and more desperate. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to last until after the sorting hat decision. At this point if he made it passed the feast he would be lucky.

Harry bit his lip. “Ron, will you excuse me for a minute. I, um, have to go.”

Ron looked up with confusion. “You bailing on me? Did I say something wrong?”

Harry blushed. “No, no. I just have to… I have to use the toilet…” His voice went down to a whisper of embarrassment “… I have to go pretty badly.”

Ron smiled. “Been there, buddy. The day of my first test, I had to go so bad I almost peed my pants. Funny thing is, once I got to the toilet, I really didn’t go that much at all. I think it was just nerves.”

Harry nodded, knowing the heavy feeling of his bladder was not just nerves. He had hoped telling Ron that he had to pee pretty badly would have given him the opening he needed to slip out to the toilet, but instead Ron decided to talk about different times he had to pee for another five minutes.

When Harry realized that Ron wasn’t even close to ending the conversation, he started to bounce his crossed legs. Ron seemed to read this signal and smiled. “I guess talking about peeing isn’t helping right now, is it?”

Harry bit his lip. “I probably shouldn’t have waited this long. I tend to do that a lot.” Harry instantly blushed as he heard his own voice telling a near stranger that he was in dire need of a toilet.

Ron smiled. “This reminds me of-.”

Harry couldn’t sit through another story and cut his new friend off. “I’m sorry. I really can’t put this off much longer.”

Harry begged his bladder to hold out as he gingerly stood up. Ron smiled. “I’ll come with you. I should probably drain the tank too.”

Harry nodded as the two of them left the Great Hall in search of the toilets. When they arrived to the closest bathroom, Harry bit his lip nervously when he saw the line. It looked like he wasn’t the only one with the idea to empty his bladder before the sorting began. The only difference was that no one in line would be dancing in place to hold it in like Harry would.

Harry and Ron got on the end of the line and Harry leaned against the wall. He crossed his legs tapping his front foot against the floor, hoping not to draw too much attention.

Ron stood on his toes and counted the people ahead of them. Ron was counting quietly and when he got to twenty five Harry moaned softly.

Ron stopped counting and looked at Harry. He saw how Harry was bouncing his crossed leg and started to worry. Even if Harry wasn’t on a line to use the toilet, it would be easy for anyone to read his body language as someone who had to pee pretty badly.

Ron whispered, so that he wouldn’t embarrass Harry too much. “You gotta go real bad?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded.

Ron whispered again. “Think you can hold it till we get to the front of the line?”

Harry’s voice was soft. “I’m not sure. I have to go, like, now.”

He felt a really strong urge and shut his eyes, resisting the urge to bury his hands in his crotch.

Ron scratched his head. “I don’t think anyone will let you cut them in line. People here can kind of be jerks. If they find out you gotta go really bad, they’ll just laugh at you till you pee your pants.”

Harry squeezed his legs and twisted awkwardly. “Is there another toilet close to here?”

Ron rubbed his chin. “Can you hold it five more minutes?”

Harry grunted. “Yup.”

Ron took Harry’s hand, pulling him from the line. “Then come this way.”

Harry felt a strong urge hit him as there was more distance put between him and the closest available toilet, but he tried to push the feeling away. They were far out of sight from the potty line, when Harry felt a wave a desperation that he couldn’t hide. He stopped walking, crossed his legs, and bounced up and down. His hand instinctually went between his legs and he hunched over defeatedly as his shame rose up his face in the form of a deep blush.

Harry looked up at Ron desperately. “I’m sorry. I just need a minute.”

Ron nodded. Ron sympathized with Harry and his Irish face blushed deeply along with Harry.

When Harry was sure it was safe to move he started walking again. He occasionally crossed his legs or marched in place, but they didn’t have to stop for a desperate squeeze again.

When they reached the toilet, Harry was ecstatic to see that there was no line. It didn’t even dawn on him that it was locked until he pushed the door and it didn’t budge.

Harry jammed his hands between his legs and bounced from foot to foot. “Ron, I can’t wait. What do we do?”

Ron was already aiming his wand at the door. “I can try to unlock it with a spell.”

Harry moaned and leaned forward. “Please be quick.”

Ron directed his wand at the lock of the door moving it in what looked like a random pattern. “If anyone can unlock it, I can. I’m a Weasley in a long line of lock-pickers and safe crackers.”

Harry grunted. “Your family are criminals?”

Ron laughed, but didn’t let his concentration waver. “We work on the right side of the law. My family works for security firms and locksmiths.”

A click sound came from the lock and the door swung open. Harry hobbled inside and ran to the nearest urinal. Ron followed protocol and let one urinal separate them as he stepped up to relieve himself as well. His lack of desperation made it easier to unzip his pants, but he waited until he heard Harry start before he did.

Ron sighed. “So I bet you’re wondering why a skilled wizard like me hasn’t picked a house yet.”

Harry offered an “um hmm”, but anything that didn’t involve peeing was the furthest thought from his mind.

Ron continued the awkward urinal conversation. “I was all ready to be sorted last year, when I got a really bad cold. Turns out it was pneumonia and I was stuck in the hospital for three months. Since I missed the hat sorting and the two week grace period, I had to wait till this year to get placed. I complained to Headmaster Dumbledore about it. I mean it’s not like the hat couldn’t have come to the hospital to sort me. A hat can’t get sick, so it wasn’t like that was the real problem.”

Harry blinked. “What was the real problem?”

Ron zipped himself back up as Harry was still going full force. “It’s just that this place is so set in their old creaky ways. The sorting hat must make its decision in the Great Hall. If I knew that, I would have dragged myself back to Hogwarts, infected everyone, risked walking pneumonia, and sat on the stool to get placed.”

Harry laughed. “I guess it’s better late than never.”

Ron shrugged. “I guess, but that hat better not make me a Hufflepuff. The girls in that house are hot, but the guys are real creampuffs.” Ron crossed his arms over his chest as he heard Harry still peeing like he had just started.

Ron laughed. “Whoa Potter, you really did have to pee.”

Harry sighed. His bladder only felt about half empty at this point. “I was seriously about to lose it.”

Ron laughed. “No doubt.”

After Harry had finished what Ron had dubbed ‘an epic pee’, they headed back to the Great Hall to be sorted. Harry wanted so badly to be placed in the house of Slytherin that he crossed his fingers tighter than he had crossed his legs earlier.

They started at the letter A and Harry sighed.

Ron leaned over to his ear. “Cheer up. It least your last name doesn’t start with a W.”

Harry nodded and waited for his letter group to be called. This was the one time that he looked forward to P.

When P was finally called, he jumped to his feet. He stood in line behind the other students that shared the first letter of their last name with him. He tried not to fidget too much on line as student after student was sorted. The last five students before him were assigned to Gryffindor, but Harry hoped to break the streak.

When it was his turn he stepped up and sat on the stool. For once the only thing that filled his body was nervous energy as the need to pee was a distant memory.

The hat jumped onto his head and sunk down passed his eyes. He held his breath as the hat deliberated.

The hat hummed. “Hmm. What do I foresee for Harry Potter? Hmm…”

Harry’s lungs started to burn from holding his breath for so long.

The hat chuckled. “Harry Potter will hereby be in the house of Slytherin.”

Harry took a sharp inhale, able to breathe, but wished he had waited a little longer. The smell of old leather and sweaty hair filled his nostrils before the hat jumped off.

Harry took a quick breath of fresh air and exited the stage. He headed over to the Slytherin table and was greeted by a tableful of frowning faces. Only one Slytherin face in the crowd had a smile and that just happened to be the only Slytherin Harry cared about.

Harry resisted the urge to run over and hug Draco, and instead sat at one of the empty seats. Sadly none of the empty seats were near Draco. Even sadder, the seat he was directed to sit in was next to Professor Snape.

Harry sat still until they got up to the letter W. He watched his friend Ron approach the stool. Ron sat and the hat jumped on his red head. The hat deliberated instantly. “Ron Weasley will be placed in the house of Gryffindor.” The hat jumped off and Ron frowned. “I waited a year for this and I didn’t even get a little drum roll.

Ron exited the stage and gave a wink to Harry. Harry smiled as Ron sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled at the prospect of being in the same house as his boyfriend and being in a competitive house with Ron and Hermione. His two Gryffindor friends would be fun tournament opponents.


	11. Will I Ever Be Good Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. Sorry I took so long, but I hope it was worth waiting for. :D

Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled over in bed. He drew the sheets around him and felt the fabric of the cold sheets brush against his torso sending a shiver through his body. He sat up in bed and stretched. Last night it was hot enough to sleep in just a pair of boxer shorts, but the morning chill made Draco’s first task of the day consist of searching for a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

When he was covered in a warm layer of clothing, he shuffled out of his bedroom into the main room. Professor Snape looked up from his laptop. “Good morning Draco.”

Draco grunted, “Whatever,” and dragged himself into the kitchen to start on a pot of tea. He went through the daily motions of the day: shower, pee, drink tea, eat cereal. After he was finished with his meal, he was more awake, but his mind was still occupied.

Harry had just been chosen for the house of Slytherin and Draco just couldn’t get that magnificent thought out of his mind.

He sent a text to the wizard occupying his thoughts.

_Hey what’s up? No tutoring this weekend, so I thought we could hang out._

Draco waited for a bit, and frowned when he didn’t get a reply from Harry. After his next two texts went unanswered he felt slightly uneasy.

He said a quick goodbye to Snape and headed over to Harry’s dorm. Harry would have to move into the Slytherin dorm soon, but Draco didn’t want to spring too much on him at once so he tabled that conversation for a later date.

Draco was about to knock on the door, when it opened against the weight of his hand. He slowly entered the dorm room and closed the door behind him. He took out his wand, just in case someone had broken in before he had arrived.

He quietly searched the rooms and they were all clear. He left Harry’s bedroom for last and started slowly walking in, wand raised in defense. He sighed as he saw Harry soundly sleeping as if it were the middle of the night instead of the start of the day.

Draco sat on the side of the bed and gently shook Harry. Harry blinked his eyes open and smiled. “Dray, what are you doing here?”

Draco smiled. “Your dorm room was wide open. I just followed the trail of people looting your belongings.”

Harry yawned and reached for his glasses on the table. “As long as they didn’t take my phone. My boyfriend texts me every morning and I wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Draco laughed. “You already missed it. That’s why I’m here.”

Harry grinned. “If I knew all it would take to get an in-person wakeup call from you was to ignore your texts, I would’ve done that a long time ago.”

Draco tickled Harry’s sides. “I was worried something happened to you.”

Harry giggled from Draco’s tickling. “So the Slytherin secret attack is a tickle fight?”

Draco tickled Harry’s stomach. “Only when text messages are ignored due to over sleeping.”

Harry tried to talk in between laughing. “That attack seems to be strangely specific.”

Draco’s fingers grazed over Harry’s bladder and the new Slytherin tensed. “Dray stop, I gotta pee.”

Draco retracted his fingers and smirked. “Wouldn’t want this tickle fight to turn into a tinkle fight.”

Harry blushed. “That was only slightly embarrassing.”

Draco lifted himself off of the bed. “I’ll start a pot of tea for you. Pee and then come for tea.”

Harry grinned. “Yup. Will do.”

Draco headed to the kitchen, but saw Harry peering over his laptop as he left. Draco started to fill the pot with water from the sink when he heard Harry come in. He hadn’t been in the kitchen long and judging by the way Harry was shifting his weight, he hadn’t taken his morning pee.

Draco turned off the water noticing that Harry had to go pretty badly. “What’s wrong, Love?”

Harry carried the laptop over to the kitchen table and sat it down. “The doctor sent me a text message this morning. He wants me to Skype call him as soon as possible.”

Draco sat in the chair next to Harry as they stared at the screen waiting for Dr. Harper to pick up. After three rings, Draco noticed Harry crossing his legs and leaning forward. He knew Harry had to pee. It wasn’t like it was a secret. Harry had told him during the tickle fight, but since Harry had to go and didn’t really have access to a toilet right now, Draco wouldn’t embarrass him by pointing it out.

Draco put a hand on Harry’s thigh.

Harry glanced at Draco and gave him a shy smile. “Really gotta go Dray.”

Draco smiled. Harry was opening up a little more. Their moment of connection was interrupted with the sound of the call connecting. The doctor’s face took up the whole screen.

Dr. Harper looked concerned. “Hello. Can you hear me?”

Draco frowned. “You might want to back away from the webcam. You don’t have to be so close.” This was something that Draco had to tell Professor Snape multiple times.

Dr. Harper backed away and smiled. “So sorry. It’s nice to talk to you both.”

Harry bit his lip bouncing his leg. “Um, you said you needed to talk to me right away.”

The doctor nodded. “Ah, yes. Your test results are back and I wanted to discuss them.”

Draco watched as Harry put a hand between his legs. He must have had to go worse than he thought. Harry bit his lip. “Will this take long?”

The doctor looked at the clipboard sitting on the table. “Do you have to use the toilet?”

Harry leaned forward against the pressure of his hand. “Yes.”

The doctor looked up from the clipboard. “On a scale from one to ten?”

All the boundaries of shyness that Harry had torn down were built right back up as he bit his lip in shame. “I… I can hold it.”

The doctor rubbed his chin. “Well that’s the thing. I found out why you are having trouble holding in your urine.”

Harry felt his bladder throbbing. “Is something damaged?”

The doctor shook his head. “No. Your bladder is fully functional, but it is very weak. The constant holding to the point of wetting yourself as a child has left the muscles weak. Also you have nervous bladder syndrome. When you are scared, your kidneys flush into your bladder quickly, filling you with an uncomfortable amount of urine at a rapid rate.”

Harry nodded as his legs shook. All this talk about bladders and peeing wasn’t helping his current desperate situation.

Harry’s voice raised an octave. “Please excuse me sir, I really have to go.”

He got up to leave, but the doctor shook his head. “The best way to train your bladder is to try and stretch it out by holding it when you have to go. Also when you use the toilet, only relieve yourself until you are about half empty at a five out of ten. Sit at that level for fifteen minutes and then completely empty it.”

Harry winced. “Isn’t that how my bladder got damaged in the first place? From holding it too long?” He rocked back and forth in the chair, not bothering to hide how badly he had to go anymore.

The doctor looked concerned. “The way to stretch your bladder is to hold it when it’s full.”

Harry nodded. His bladder was screaming at him at about an eight right now.

The doctor smiled. “Hold it when it’s uncomfortable, but do not hold it when it becomes unbearable. The most important thing to do is not overstretch your bladder by holding it to the point where you automatically void. In other words do not hold on until you have an accident.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He had to go so badly, but he didn’t want to tell the doctor that he was passed a five. He had to just ignore it until the call ended.

Draco addressed the doctor. “What does a five feel like?”

Harry moaned to himself. He had to pee so badly.

The doctor folded his hands in front of him on his desk. “A five would be mildly uncomfortable. You’ll have the urge to cross your legs to hold it in and you also will have the desire to bounce in place.”

Draco noticed Harry was exhibiting far more desperate signs than this. He knew how shy Harry was about admitting how desperate he was. If he could hold it until he reached a toilet, he would wait to the last minute. Considering the toilet was a few yards away, he guessed Harry would hold it until he reached a nine.

Draco sensing Harry’s predicament, rushed the doctor off the Skype chat as quickly as polite conversation would allow.

When Draco closed the call, Harry let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes trying to compose himself.

Draco bit his lip. “Is it like an eight or a nine?”

Harry kept his eyes closed tightly and nodded. Harry waited until there was a break between the waves of desperation. Unfortunately this meant he had to sit at the table whimpering in agony for a whole minute.

When the break in waves came, Harry darted from the table and made a beeline for the toilet. He let himself feel the bliss of draining his swollen bladder, but he shut his eyes tightly as he cut off the flow when he reached the state of a half full bladder.

He sadly exited the bathroom and joined Draco in the kitchen.

Draco looked up. “Are you at a five right now?”

Harry crossed his legs and shoved his hands in his pockets. He nodded while looking at the floor. Draco walked over to him and put his hands on his arms. “I set the timer for fifteen minutes. You want some tea?”

Harry’s green eyes glanced up at Draco as he bit his lip, bouncing in place. “Not funny, Dray.”

Draco winced. “Sorry.” He really hadn’t meant to tease Harry with the thought of a cup of liquid.

Harry walked in a circle and uncrossed his legs trying to recover some dignity.

Draco sat back at the kitchen table giving Harry a little space. “Does it hurt?”

Harry shook his head and griped the top of the chair in front of him as he crossed his legs again and bounced up and down. “It’s kind of at that point where you would definitely go unless someone was stopping you.”

Harry sat on the chair hoping that the urge would lessen, but he felt the need to bounce in the chair as the need to pee was making him antsy. He figured that this five was really bad because he had nothing else to focus on except how badly he needed to go and holding it all in.

He rested his hands on his lap as he tried not to grab his groin for the second time today in front of his boyfriend.   

Draco looked at Harry as he squirmed and bounced and did everything else to hold it in. He honestly looked more desperate to go than he did less than fifteen minutes again. When the timer chimed, signifying time was up, Harry ran to the bathroom so quickly, he stumbled on the way. Draco took a hearty sigh of relief when the door closed. At least Harry didn’t fall and pee on himself.

When Harry returned his face was red from crying, but his boyfriend said nothing and served him tea like nothing had happened.

****

The treatment of holding it until you’re bursting, then pee, then wait fifteen minutes with a half full, but weak bladder was killing Harry. He wanted to be ok for his lessons in the library with Draco so he made sure to ask a professor late in the day for a pass to the restroom.

Harry had a doctor’s note, but it was still beyond embarrassing to show it. Essentially it said ‘when I ask to use the toilet I’m bursting then I won’t be back for another fifteen or so minutes.’ The worst experience was Professor Snape. Harry was in his class because of his new induction into the Slytherin house.

Every time that Harry’s bladder reached crisis mode during Professor Snape’s class, the cruel teacher allowed Harry to go, but forced him to come back for the fifteen minutes of the second hold. Harry would try to stay still so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of the class, but he knew all eyes were on him as he squirmed.

It was beyond humiliating to have to raise a shaky hand to ask for permission fifteen minutes later and walk to the front of the room on even shakier legs to receive the pass from the teacher. Professor Snape always waited to fill out the pass until Harry got to the front desk. Harry couldn’t help crossing his legs and bouncing up and down as the Professor took his time to fill out the pass. Harry tried to block out the giggling of the other students.

Although his humiliation was publicly mortifying, he suffered in silence. He told no one about the feelings of hatred for himself that were growing inside. Neither his father-figure Dumbledore, nor his boyfriend Draco knew about the lows that Harry’s self-esteem had sunk to.

It all became too much today.

Harry tapped his foot. He had needed to go badly for a while. He was in Professor Snape’s class so he squeezed his thighs and mentally told himself to hold on until next class. Each of the following classes had obstacles that prevented Harry from going, until finally at his last class he had a major test.

When the teacher reached his desk and handed him the paper, Harry bit his lip and whispered to her. “Ma’am can I please be excused. I have to use the toilet badly.”

The teacher’s eyes were sympathetic, but her solution was not. “If you leave you will get a zero as a test grade. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait.”

Harry nodded and looked down at the test sheet. He did the best he could not to fidget or moan too much to distract the other students. By the time he got to the end of the test, class was almost over. He rushed to the front of the room moving quickly due to his urgent need to pee, but slow enough to tame his bladder from sloshing around from the movement.

He was the only one left in the class room so he didn’t mind marching in place as the teacher gave the test a quick once over with her wand to grade it. Harry crossed his legs and leaned forward with his hands on the teacher’s desk as he waited for the almost instantaneous magic, which was still too slow.

Gold numbers appeared on the top of the page displaying a 95%. The professor smiled at Harry, but Harry was in too much pain to muster up a smile in return. He didn’t even glance at the paper to see what he had gotten wrong before he said a quick goodbye and raced out of the classroom.

He wasn’t a new student in Hogwarts anymore and with his bladder problems he now was an expert when it came to finding toilets on campus.

He grunted as he ran across campus with his bladder bouncing in the most unpleasant of ways. He bolted through the bathroom door and was thankful that the facilities were empty.

As he was finding temporary relief, he realized that he was already late for his tutoring with Draco. He could drain his bladder to 50% and meet Draco and ask for a break fifteen minutes later, but that would mean he had to subject himself to another embarrassing pee dance in front of Draco.

He made the decision to do the pee dance for fifteen minutes alone in the bathroom. He started to cry as he waited. Not only did it sometimes burn pretty painfully when he would stop midstream, he was also upset that he would have to explain his potty emergency to Draco.

Draco had been so understanding about all of Harry’s problems, but Harry’s tears flowed as he was hit with the reality that even his patient boyfriend had his limits. Draco was already ‘babysitting’ Harry as his tutor, but the constant near wetting was making Harry feel more like Draco’s child than his boyfriend.

When the fifteen minutes were up, he stepped up to the urinal and finished his business quickly. He washed his hands slowly and looked into the mirror. Staring back at him was a face covered in tears and red splotches from crying. There was no way rinsing his face off would erase the mess that stared back at him.

Harry sighed as he dried his hands and walked down the hallway. His head told him the right thing to do was to rush to the library so he wouldn’t be later than he was, but when his phone buzzed in his pocket, his heart skipped a beat.

A cold chill came over him as a horrible thought came to him.

_What if Draco is furious at me? What if this is the beginning of the end? I should have waited to pee, but I couldn’t. I had to go so badly for so long._

Harry gripped the straps of his backpack tightly and ran out into the courtyard. He sat under a large tree and closed his eyes. When he was a little boy he had wished that hiding in a shadow would actually make him disappear. At this moment he wished the shadow that the large tree cast on him would allow him to just disappear from sight for a while.

He kept his eyes closed. It least if he didn’t have to see the world, he could pretend like it couldn’t see him. He let his fingers run through the thick grass as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. The sharp smell of grass melted into the smell of a familiar cologne, as Harry hesitantly opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Draco.

Draco’s expression was neutral and hard to read. His mouth was a thin line as he spoke. “I didn’t imagine you would be the type to ditch class.”

Harry blinked, but didn’t respond.

Draco sighed. “I think the penalty for cutting class is afterschool detention, but we kind of already meet afterschool.”

Harry felt his insides flutter nervously and he felt an all too familiar twinge in his bladder. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree truck behind him. He softly muttered out loud. “This so isn’t fair.”

Draco sat down next to him and smirked. “I know it’s not fair. I prepared an amazing lesson for you. I was up all night creating the questions and then you just blow me off without as much as an apology.”

Harry opened his eyes and found Draco’s eyes with his own. He sighed. “You just copy the summary tests at the end of each chapter. It takes all of two seconds.”

Draco’s blue eyes widened. “So that’s why you always get perfect scores? You’ve been cheating?”    

Harry shook his head. “I was tempted to, but I didn’t want you to think of me as a cheater.” Harry could feel his voice start to shake. “Your opinion of me is really important.”

Draco’s eyes softened to a compassionate level that Harry had never experienced. It took of all Harry’s self-control not to start crying.

Harry mumbled. “Sorry I skipped class.”

Draco nodded. “It must have been for a really important reason.”

Harry whispered hoping his words would get lost in the wind, along with the embarrassment. “I had to pee all day and I couldn’t. When I got a chance after class, I was already late and I… I…”

Draco spoke softly. “Did you make it? If you had an accident it’s ok-.”

Harry cut him off. “It’s not ok. I made it to the toilet safely, but you shouldn’t have to ask me that. It’s not normal. No normal boyfriend would have problems like this. I should be able to hold it. I’m such a freak Dray. You deserve better. You deserve someone you shouldn’t have to be ashamed of.”

Draco bit his lip. “I’m not ashamed of you.”

Harry shook his head. “You should be. I’m guessing Professor Snape didn’t tell you about how badly I had to go in his class the other day. He probably didn’t tell you how I held myself like a baby because I could barely hold it in as he wrote out the pass. He probably didn’t tell you how the other students laughed as I practically did a pee dance in front of the whole classroom. I bet you’re shocked he didn’t tell you all about the humiliation.”

Draco spoke slowly. “I’m shocked that _you_ didn’t tell me. I want you to tell me everything even if it’s embarrassing. I want you to know that I’m here for you.”

Harry sighed. “Dray, I’m just so tired of being embarrassed in front of you. You probably think the real color of my skin is red.”

Draco smiled. “I think it’s hot when you blush.”

Harry blushed. “Stop it. I’m supposed to be breaking up with you.”

Draco put his arm around Harry’s waist and looked deeply into his eyes. He smirked. “Really?”

Harry felt like his face was on fire. “Um, I don’t want to but I think you deserve someone better.”

Draco ruffled Harry’s hair. “Better than you Love?”

Harry whined. “Draco…”

Draco nodded. “Sorry. First you ditch my class and then you dump me.” He kissed Harry’s neck. “Do I have it right so far?”

Harry moaned. “Please stop you’re making it -.”

Draco smiled against Harry’s neck. He punctuated each word with a kiss. “…Confusing? …Difficult? …Impossible?”

Draco rested his hand on Harry’s stomach and felt him shiver. Draco blinked. He tried to be patient, but Harry’s bladder always seemed to get in the way of their cuddling. Besides, didn’t Harry just go to the bathroom?

Draco tried to sound as patient as he could, this was probably just as frustrating for Harry. His lips were close enough to breathe on Harry’s neck as he spoke. “You gotta go Love?”

Harry moaned as Draco’s breath was hot against his neck and his hand was tingling against his inconvenient bladder. Harry’s voice was rushed and unsure. “I can hold it.”

Draco smiled. “We can’t make out here. Too many people around.”

They were relatively alone outside, but the chance that someone could see them was too much for Draco to chance right now. He wasn’t ashamed of being with Harry, but he wasn’t ready to tell the whole world just yet.

Draco and Harry silently compromised on Harry’s dorm. For one, it was closer than Draco’s. For two, it didn’t have Professor Snape snooping around.

Draco pushed Harry down on the couch and ignored the whimper of desperation he let out. Draco’s mind was telling him that he should just let Harry go and pee, but his body was telling him he wanted to make out with him right now.

Like many times before, he ignored his mind in favor of listening to his emotions. He kissed Harry with a passion as he felt Harry’s lips move against his. Harry’s moans vibrated against Draco’s mouth and drove the poor boy wild.

Harry’s eyes were shut tight due to the mix of a throbbing bladder and surges of pleasure. The pleasure far surpassed the pain as Draco continued to paint his neck and chest with kisses.

Harry shifted under the weight of Draco’s body, trying to take the pressure off of his full bladder. Harry’s efforts were successful only to be sabotaged when Draco leaned his hand on Harry’s swollen abdomen for leverage.

Harry groaned as he moved Draco’s hand away. “No Dray, not there. I’ve gotta pee.”

Draco lost in his own feelings of joy mumbled. “Yeah got it. Just hold it Baby.”

Harry winced at the word baby and tried to hold back from peeing with his boyfriend on top of him. After a long sequence of kissing, his green eyes opened searching for Draco’s blue ones. When he made contact with them, Harry bit his lip, trying to control the crushing pressure telling him to get up and pee immediately.

Draco misread the lip biting as pleasure instead of containment of pain and he began to trail kisses down Harry’s chest.

Harry squirmed in desperation under the sensation of the kisses, but Draco misread that as pleasure as well. When Draco got dangerously close to Harry’s bladder Harry whined. “Please Dray… please…please…”

Draco smirked against Harry’s stomach. “Please what?”

Harry whimpered. “Please stop.”

Draco traced a heart with his finger right over Harry’s bladder. Harry groaned. “Please Draco. I gotta pee.”

Draco shifted his weight so his forearms and elbows were supporting him on the couch. This allowed him to hover over Harry. A part of him knew that Harry had just gone so it couldn’t be that bad. “Just hold it till we’re done. I’ll keep your mind distracted.” He smiled playfully. “Besides, I don’t want to stop so I don’t give you permission.”

Draco went back to his kissing and Harry tried to ignore his massive urge to pee. It worked for all of two more minutes, until Draco’s knee nudged his side. The knee contact was nowhere near Harry’s throbbing urine storage, but his bladder shook sending waves of desperation through Harry’s weary body.

At this point the nerves around Harry’s bladder were screaming GO PEE NOW! Harry moaned loudly, but it was muffled against Draco’s lips, which were now on top of his again.

Harry pleaded against Draco’s lips. “I have to go!”

Draco, still caught up in his own little world didn’t notice. Draco was always the first one to tell Harry not to hold it and to make him go even if he wasn’t desperate, but right now Draco wasn’t understanding any of the pleas that Harry was sending his way.

Finally the strain was too much and Harry slipped his hand between the two bodies to grab himself. He moaned in pain as he felt trapped under Draco.

Draco’s faraway eyes blinked back to reality and he saw the tears in Harry’s eyes as he felt him mumbling against his lips.

Draco parted lips with Harry and sat up, straddling him. “Love, are you ok?”

Harry shook his head, his hands still clamping down, trying to hold back the raging flood. “I have to pee really badly.” He started to squirm. “I have to pee RIGHT NOW!”

Draco lifted himself off of the couch. “I’m so sorry. I must have lost myself. Oh my God. Are you in pain? Was I hurting you?!”

Harry winced as he shifted his weight, not trusting himself to let go of his crotch. He grunted. “It’s not your fault. I ruined the mood.”

Harry raced to the bathroom and closed the door. He fumbled for his zipper, but it was too late as he felt a feeling of warmth travel down his legs. He whimpered dejectedly as he tried to unzip himself. When it became obvious that his hands were too shaky to unzip his pants, he slumped against the bathroom wall and let the shame wash over him as he peed his pants inches from the toilet.

Draco was on the other side of the door, leaning his back against it. He was still unaware of Harry’s accident, but he was filled with worry anyway. He knew that Harry had been following doctor’s orders, but they didn’t seem to be helping. Harry seemed like he was getting worse.

Draco had noticed that a few times after Harry had emptied himself to 50% and then held it, he was in heightened distress. A few times, Harry had embarrassingly leaked a bit in his pants, but he never had to increase the humiliation by asking Draco to spell his slightly wet pants dry. Draco was always the perfect boyfriend and spelled them dry and quickly changed the subject, never bringing up the incidents.

Only once did Draco not notice and Harry had to tearfully confess to the wetting and ask for assistance. Draco was still racked with guilt for not noticing.     

Draco leaned against the bathroom door and sighed. “It feels like things are getting worse.”

Harry swallowed a giant lump in his throat. His voice sounded small through the door. “I didn’t make it.”

Draco spun around to face the door even though he couldn’t see Harry through it. “Please tell me you didn’t hold in 50%.”

Harry sighed. “No. I didn’t even think of that. It all c-came o-out.” Harry started to cry.

Draco bit his lip. “Can I come in?”

No answer.

Draco tried again, “Please, Love?”

Harry mumbled. “It’s not locked.”

Draco pushed the door open carefully and looked down at Harry. Harry was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest. He was trying to hide the evidence of his accident as best he could, but his jeans were soaked through and there was a puddle underneath him.

Harry tilted his head up to look at Draco and his glasses were stained with tears.

Draco waved his wand and like many times before he made it all better by cleaning up the mess. Harry was magically clean and everything was restored. What Draco began to realize was that a wave of a wand was not making it all better. It was going to take something it bit more involved to clean up the mess of Harry’s fractured emotions.

Draco took a slow breath. He wanted the words to be just right. “I don’t think the treatment is working.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide and panicked. He opened up his mouth to say something, but Draco raised his hand to silence him.

Draco continued. “Before you say anything, I want you to know that I love you and I’ll always be here for you. The failure of this treatment doesn’t mean you failed me in any way or that I care for you any less. You have a light that emanates from you. A light of pure joy and happiness. That light is one of the things I love the most about you. But suffering through this treatment is dimming that light and changing who you are.”

Draco slowly sat. “You make me a better person just by being around me and I don’t pretend that I do the same for you. I can’t give you the beauty and unbridled happiness that you give me, it’s just not my personality. It’s not in me. But what I can try to give you is confidence in yourself. You’re a strong, brave, amazing person and I don’t want these accidents to cause you to lose sight of that.”

Draco put his hand on Harry’s cheek, which was now covered in new tears. “Let’s take a break from the treatment. I don’t mind if you have to cross your legs and go to the bathroom in the middle of tutoring, or kissing, or cuddling. It’s who you are and Harry, I wouldn’t change anything about you. You’re precious to me, your tiny bladder and all.”

Harry nodded silently. No words he could say would compare to what Draco just eloquently professed. Harry put a hand on Draco’s neck and drew him in, kissing him slowly, but deliberately. When their lips parted, they were still close enough for Harry to feel Draco breathing heavy against his lips. Harry blinked slowly, allowing Draco’s breaths to remind him to start breathing himself. Draco always left Harry breathless and this time was no exception.

Harry took a gasping breath in and Draco laughed against the weary wizard’s lips. Draco carried Harry into bed and laid next to him until they both fell asleep. As Harry’s eyes became too heavy to stay open, he whispered. “I love you, Dray.”

Draco, somewhere between dreamland and reality, grunted. “Uh huh.”

Harry laughed. “Always the romantic.”

 He pulled the covers close and drifted off to sleep with the familiar sensation of feeling content and full. The only difference was that this time the fullness he felt wasn’t a full bladder, but a full heart... and that was the most amazing feeling in the world.

  

 

      

       

  

 

   

 

     

 

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
